Traft's Unexpected Journey
by WindowBee
Summary: Traft is a boy from Lavender town who, unlike many other people his age, hasn't seen much of Pokemon training due to his father leaving him for a reason unbeknownst to him. Five years have passed and he meets someone who will change his life forever... Follow Traft as he travels throughout the Kanto region on the most important journey of his life.
1. Unexpected Friends

I can still recall that day with every detail, the day my father left...

"No! You can't just leave like this!"_ I was standing outside my house in the rain..._

"Traft, I'm doing this for a reason,"_ I still don't understand..._

"So you're, you're... just going to leave."

"You're a big boy now, you're almost ten, take care of your mother for me." _I started to cry then..._

"Why..."_ I tried to cover my tears but the sobbing was too noticeable..._

"Goodbye... Traft."

"No..."_ I fell to the ground as he left crying my eyes out, I stayed out there for hours in the rain..._

* * *

It has been five years since that day...

My names Traft Hale. I go to school, I never really had the chance to do the whole 'Pokemon journey' thing, I don't really see too many Pokemon trainers, living in Lavender town would do that. The only thing we have is that tower, thats the only time I see trainers...

You see the tower is a seven floor graveyard, I've never been in it even though I have lived here all my life, and I don't plan on it. The trainers that show up are laying there once partners to rest, I don't approach them because of the situation, they need time to be alone I understand that.

Well in all honesty not everyone can be trainers, a majority of us have to go to school and get jobs to contribute to society. It's... it's not if I care anyways all those other fools can waste their time, I have better things to do.

I live with my mother, I take care of things around the house, try to make myself useful. Though lately...

A loud noise could be heard from the backyard causing Traft to run up to glass door to look.

"Not you again!" It was a wild Sandshrew grabbing some of the vegetables from the garden.

"Put those down! Those are my mothers!" Traft opened the the door but just like that Sandshrew disappeared. Traft growled.

"You better run!"

I've been having this problem with it for about a week now, it's strange how it never eats anything. It just carries the food off somewhere else.

"Well, he's gone now."

"Hey traft! You there! Traft!" Thats Dermin...

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming. Just wait a sec." Well you see Dermin can be a bit...

"Hey Traft! Hows it going!" A shout came from inside the house.

Annoying... though hes the only person here my age so it seems I' m obligated to hang with him.

"How did you get in..."

"What do you mean?"

"The door was locked..."

"Don't worry about silly things like that, look." Dermin pulled out a Pokeball from his pocket and pressed the button on the center enlarging it.

"It's just a Pokeball Dermin."

"Pfft don't give me that attitude just because you don't have any Pokemon."

Right.. I forget, even though Dermins parents didn't let him go on a journey he insists on still catching Pokemon.

He threw the Pokeball in the air and Butterfree came out.

"Check it, I caught a Butterfree, anyways I'm gonna go train with it, I'll talk you later Traft, see ya!"

And just like that he's gone, I'm sure he'll come back with some partially made up story.

"You should at least humor him haha" A feminine voice came from another room.

"Come on mom, how long do you expect me to stay sane doing that?"

She laughed, her laugh seems so genuine, but I know she still hurts because of dad... That asshole.

Another noise was heard from the backyard, this time Traft just bolted right to the backyard to confront his vegetable thief.

"You wont get away this time!" The Sandrew ran.

"Damn he's fast, what! He has a hole under the fence, then I just gotta jump it!" Traft took a deep breath and leaped the fence and was right on the trail.

"Eating all that food must be making you slow!" Traft laughed as he chased him. The chase lasted awhile

"Where is he running to, what..."

When the chase stopped Traft came across the Sandshrew giving the food to a sickly looking Sandslash under a tree.

"The Sandshrew, the Sandshrew took the food for this one. Is it... it's mother, she doesn't look to good." Traft sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped" The Sandshrew noticed Traft as he began to walk back home.

"I'm home!" Traft yelled as he walked back into his house. His mother came in from the living room.

"What happend? Out of nowhere you just bolted off through the backyard?"

"Oh that.. Yeah nothing to worry about." Traft mother just sighed.

"Right... Dinner will be in an hour."

"Alright, I'll be in my room." Traft went to his room and plopped on his bed and looked up to the ceiling and sighed.

"I can't stop thinking about that Sandshrew, he was very loyal to stick with his mother in her time of need. Perhaps I can leave food out for it." He rolled onto his side to look out the window.

"Well I can't be worrying about it forever"

* * *

The next day Traft placed a plate of food in his backyard.

"This should be good, at least he wont be messing up the garden now."

The day passed but it never came.

"Strange, now that I'm ok with it taking food it doesn't come by, well I do know where it could be." Traft sighed, he went to where the chase with Sandshrew lead him yesterday.

"Why do I care so much. Now if I remember correctly the tree should be over... No..."

The Sandshrew was curled up with its mother... she wasn't moving.

Trafts eyes started to water as he realized the situation.

Why! Why didn't I go and get a doctor yesterday. Why was I so stupid, why did I think food was going to help!

Traft walked up to the Sanshrew and got to his knees.

"I'm sorry," tears fell down his face. "I'm so sorry" his voice was cracking up. He hugged it. He picked up the dead Sandshrew and took a deep breath.

"Come with me we'll put her to rest."

This is my first time going in the tower, I never thought I'd be going in here. Sandshrew slowly followed him. The walk was dead silent only their quiet footprints could be heard.

Traft and the Sandshrew buried her there. When they left the tower Sandshrew began to leave. Traft looked at the ground for awhile until he looked up and shouted.

"Wait!" The Sandshrew turned around slowly looking at Traft. He opened his arms wide. "You can come home with me if you want." Traft said quietly.

The Sandshrew looked puzzled, then started running towards him. Traft did the same, and Sandshrew jumped in his arms.

"From now on, we'll be partners."


	2. A Journey?

It has been 2 weeks since that day, since Sandshrew and I became partners, I bought a Pokeball for him and everything. My Mother seems to enjoy having him around, though he does cause some troubles, but it's nothing to big, just a few messes here and there.

"Traft come down!" Trafts mother yelled from the edge of the stairs leading to his room. Traft groggily got up from his bed.

"Mom? Why does she want me?" Traft mumbled in a daze. He slowly slide out of bed and opened his door.

"What is it mom..."

Oh no what has Sandshrew broke this time...

"Traft I want to discuss something with you."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I think..." She paused for a bit. "I think you should go on a journey."

"What!?" What did she just say...

"I think you should go on a journey." Traft looked at her confused.

"I'm fifteen."

"So, going on a journey is an amazing experience, you don't need to take care of me."

"But I..."

"Do this for your mom, make me proud." A journey, I never thought I'd be going on one.

"I will."

"Good, I already made you an appointment to get your licence at the Pokemon Center. You and Sandshrew can do much more outside of Lavender Town, I've already packed your things." Traft's mom hugged him. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye mom."

With that Traft made his way to the Pokemon Center.

Getting the licence wasn't all that hard, all it took was a picture really. I don't get one of those flashy Pokedex's though, only trainers who receive them directly from Pokemon Professor can acquire them.

I still can't believe I'm actually going to go on a journey, what am I gonna do, should I go for the badges? Wow I can't believe the way I sound, just yesterday I would have told you I couldn't care less, but now the thought keeps racing in my mind.

"Um excuse me nurse do you know where a map is?"

"Just over there." She pointed to the wall where the map is hung up.

"Uh thanks."

"I hope to see you again." Huh that was strange, you know she seems to say that to everybody even when they're healing their Pokemon...

Traft made his way of to the map and took a good look at it.

"Ah there's the map, well lets see. It seems I could take route 8 to Saffron City, but I'd be making a strange loop and would have to do back tracking later. If I go down route 12 and slowly make my way to Fuchsia City I should be able to get around fine."

Before I leave I should pick up an actual map though, I'll head to the store. As soon as Traft left the Pokemon Center Dermin showed up.

"Traft! Wait up!"

"Oh hey Dermin came to see me off."

"So it's true then, you're leaving... Then" Dermin lifted his arm with a Pokeball in hand. "Battle me" Traft smiled.

"Alright you're on." This is going to be my first battle...

"You sure have changed recently." Dermin threw the Pokeball. "Alright go Butterfree!" Traft threw his as well.

"Alright, Sandshrew"

"Butterfree use gust!" Sandshrew went flying and tumbled into a tree.

"Damn, alright Sandshrew use scratch." Butterfree easily dodged it.

"Now confusion Butterfree." With the confusion in effect Sandshrew ran right into a wall and fainted.

"Am I that bad that I can't even control my Pokemon..." Traft mumbled as he returned Sanhshrew. Traft looked at Sandshrew's Pokeball as Dermin spoke up.

"You're probably wondering what happened, you see the move confusion does exactly what the word means."

"Don't worry about this we'll both get stronger, trust me. Good job Dermin."

"Here" Dermin threw a bag at Traft.

"Whats this?"

"It has a map and some Pokeballs in it."

"Wow thanks man" Dermin began to walk away.

"Hey Dermin, next time I wont lose!" Dermin turned around and smiled.

"Go out and kick some ass Traft."

* * *

With a quick stop at the Pokemon Center Traft left Lavender Town down route 12.

"Well I'm getting hungry, come on out Sandshrew." Sandshrew came out and looked eagerly at Traft. "How about we find a nice place by the water to eat." Sandshrew nodded happily as they walked by the water and sat down.

"Lets see what mom packed for us, here's some Pokemon food Sandshrew" Sandshrew ate happily as Traft pulled out a Sandwich. "Huh it says eat first, makes sense it is a Sandwich that can go bad." They both relaxed with the nice water air breezing up against them.

Out of nowhere something flopped out of the water and landed beside Traft and Sandshrew. Startled Traft jumped up quickly.

"Huh, whats that!?" A Magikarp flopped out of the water beside Traft.

"A Pokemon! It's the first one I've seen, I have to catch it! So how do I do that again?"

Traft pulled a Pokeball out of his bag and touched the Magikarp with it. The Magikarp flew inside it, and the ball began to shake. It shook three times then pinged.

"Did... did I catch it.." Traft picked up the ball. "I did, I caught a Pokemon! Wow Dermin should have said it was this easy!" Traft and Sandshrew were jumping up and down.

"Come on out!" The Magikarp flopped out of the ball.

"Karp karp."

In all honesty I don't know much about Pokemon I know a bit but I never made it a must to know it. If my father didn't leave I probably would have left when I was ten, but I always felt a responsibility to stay home with my mother and help out the best I could.

"Welcome to the team." Traft smiled

"Karp karp."

"I'll take that as a happy karp, here." Traft gave Magikarp some Pokemon food and he eagerly ate it.

"Well it's getting late I better set up camp, return Sandshrew and..." Traft smiled "I'll call you karp for now." Traft set up camp and fell asleep for the night.


	3. Skylar

Traft awoke to something poking at his face.

"Ow, what the hell." It was a Spearow, and it wasn't giving up.

"Gah!" Traft got up quickly and took a few steps back. "Hey, that must be a Spearow!" Traft took out a Pokeball.

"Well I'll just catch you" Traft threw a pokeball at it and it went straight inside.

"Well thats over..." The ball shook once then blasted open with the Spearow giving Traft a death glare.

"What, they can do that!?" A girl came up behind him laughing her head off. Traft turned around, It was a girl with short black straight hair to her shoulders wearing black skinny jeans and a blue top.

"To get tricked up by a Spearow haha." Who is this chick, laughing at me like that.

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about, you got your ass kicked by a Spearow, a weak Pokemon." Damn what is this bitches problem.

"I did not get my ass kicked thank you."

"Are you new to this?" Why is she asking is it that obvious?

"I guess you can say that."

"But you're practically my age, I've been doing this for years."

"I just started late thats all" Damn why is she looking like shes in deep thought.

"I know! I'll help you out what do you say." She stuck her hand out for a handshake.

Whats this, she wants to help me, why would I want her help, shes just been a jerk.

"No thanks."

"Wa.. what!?" Traft started walking away, he waved with his back turned to her.

"Hey now! You do not walk away from me!" She hit him on the head.

"What the hell!" She took out a Pokeball.

"I challenge you."

"I'll pass." Traft said dryly. Her face got really red with anger.

I'm actually staring to enjoy this, I said no partially to upset her but shes also been on a journey for years.

"What are you afraid?" Ok now shes getting annoying, way worse than Dermin.

Traft gave her a serious look.

"Look you just said you've been on a journey for years, and you know I just started. Whats your deal you just want to get some strange satisfaction of beating me because I made you mad. It would be extremely unfair to my Pokemon to put them through that!" Her eyes widened as she slowly looked to the ground.

"You're right, I'm sorry" she began to cry. Shit I made her cry, man I can't believe I'm gonna say this...

"You know I do need some help if you're still interested..." Traft stuck out his hand for a handshake. She stopped crying immediately and shook his hand.

"Alright!" She said with a big smile.

"My names Traft, you,"

"My names Skylar."

"Skylar huh, well where are you heading Skylar?"

"I'm on my way to Fuchsia City" Thats where I'm going, well it looks like I'm stuck with her till then at least.

"Same, I'm also going to Fuchsia City"

"Great, lets travel together!" And now it seems like I'm going to be travelling with her.

"So why are you going to Fuchsia City?" Skylar asked.

"I'm gonna challenge the gym leader there."

"Oh really is it your first time?" Wow this girl.. With all the questions...

"Yeah it is."

"Do you know that its a poison type gym?"

"Of course..." I didn't know that...

"Hey traft, can I see your Pokemon."

"Sure I guess..." Traft pulled out two Pokeballs.

"Only two..."

"I just started a day ago..."

"Alright come on out." Traft threw both Pokeballs in the air. Sandshrew and Magikarp came out.

"A Magikarp, haha you've got to be kidding me!" Skylar laughed.

"Whats wrong with my Pokemon!" Traft yelled.

"Magikarp is the weakest Pokemon of all time!" Magikarp appeared to look sad. Traft kneeled down beside Karp.

"Don't worry karp, I think you're great and one day become powerful." Traft looked at Skylar.

"Whats with you and calling Pokemon weak, any Pokemon came become strong. Strong Pokemon, weak Pokemon none of that matters to me."

"Whatever" she said. Damn this girl...

"Oh that Sandshrew looks cute, he'll be good against Fuchsia's leader."

"Thats right, type advantages." Traft mumbled looked down."We still need to do some training."

"I don't mind helping with that, how about a small sparring match, I won't go hard I promise."

"Sounds like a plan, you up for it Sandshrew" Sandshrew ran up ready for battle.

"Lets go Zangoose!" Trafts eyes widened.

"Wow I've never seen one of those before."

"Oh here then." Skylar tossed Traft a Pokedex.

"Whats this?" Traft caught it.

"A Pokedex, it's my older one you can have it,"

"Are you for real!?" Skylar nodded.

"Wow thank you so much!" Wait... does that mean she knows a Professor?

"Open it up and Point at Zangoose." Traft did that and the Pokedex said: **When it battles, it stands on its hind legs and attacks with its sharply clawed forelegs. Its fur bristles if it encounters any SEVIPER.**

"Thats so cool!"

"Scan your Sandshrew, it will tell you its moves."

"Oh, ok," Traft scanned Sandshrew.

"Ok so his moves are: Scratch, Defence curl, and Sand attack. Hey why don't I try this On Karp." Traft pointed and scanned Karp.

"Let me guess, it said splash and possibly tackle." Traft tilted his head.

"How did you know?"

"Because that's all they can learn." Does she have some grudge against Magikarp or something.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, lets go Sandshrew! Use Sand attack!"

"Zangoose use your claws to block the sand!"

"Go in for a Scratch!"

"Dodge it!"

They continued Trafts training till Traft wanted Magikarp to join in.

"No it's pointless." Skylar said crossing her arms.

"Come on give him a chance."

"No."

"Fine I'll train him by myself."

* * *

After a bit of travelling Traft and Skylar have finally made it to Route 14.

Skylar and I are still on our way to Fuchsia City, shes been helping me with my training a lot. Well only with Sandshrew, she completely neglects Magikarp so I've been training him when were done. I have to prove her wrong, Magikarp is gonna get strong I just know it.

"So why do you want to go to Fuchsia City anyways?" Traft asked.

"I'm getting my last badge there."

"Your last Badge!" What do I not know about this girl...

"Yeah."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from the Hoenn Region, I've been travelling for awhile and participated in some leagues."

"I'm guessing you started when you were 10."

"That's right, hey why **did **you start so late?" Traft kept walking forward and didn't respond. "What the... whatever I guess, oh hey did you know there is a Safari Zone in Fuchsia."

"Huh? The Safari Zone, I think I've seen that on T.V before. You can catch Pokemon there right?."

"Yup, I think you should do that first when you get there before you challenge Koga." Koga huh, he must be the Gym Leader at Fuchsia.

While Traft and Skylar were walking a Pokemon egg started to roll down a hill.

"Huh whats that?" Traft squinted his eyes to try and get a better look.

"Traft, thats a pokemon egg rolling down that hill!" Traft quickly ran over and stopped the egg from rolling, then a group of beedrills showed up.

"Were they after the egg! Damn it this doesn't look good there getting to close, I have to protect it!." Traft used his body to protect the egg while the beedrills attack him. Skylar threw a Pokeball in the air.

"Go Electivire! Use Thunder on those Beedrills!" The thunder hit and the Beedrills fainted. "Traft! Traft! Are you ok!"

"I think so..." Traft slowly got up. "Thanks for the help... ahh"

"You're bleeding! Come there's a Pokemon Center close!"

"Those are meant for Pokemon, it's not that bad." Traft limped in pain.

"Electivire carry him." Electivire picked him up. "Keep a hold on that egg, the Nurses at the Pokemon Center should have a look at it."

"Hey! Put me down!" Traft looked at the Pokemon egg while on Electivires Shoulder.

"I wonder why those Beedrill where after you?"

After a bit of travelling they have made it to the Pokemon Center. Electivire put Traft down and they walked in.

"You know I could have walked."

"Come on don't be ungrateful" She hit him on the back.

"Ow, damn it! What the hell!"

"Oh I forgot sorry.." Could she be that dense, or did she do that on purpose...

"Anyways..." Traft sighed. "lets get this Pokemon egg looked at."

"And your back." Traft showed the Pokemon egg to Nurse Joy and got his back rapped up.

"She said she be awhile with the egg, lets have some dinner and take one of the rooms here." Skylar's face got all red.

"Like hell am I sharing a room with you, I'll find another thank you!" Skylar walked down the hall furious.

"Did she just think I... I." Traft's face also got red. "Like I'd want to!" Traft yelled down the hall.

"Whatever, it's been a long day I need some rest." Traft left his Pokeballs with Nurse joy for the night. Traft climbed up on his bed and layed down.

"Maybe I can ditch her If I wake up early enough." Traft laughed as he slowly drifted asleep.

Alright it's morning, it's early lets get this done quick. Traft walked to the front and got his Pokemon and to see how the egg is doing.

"The egg is just fine here you go." Nurse Joy handed him the egg in a case.

"Why are you giving me the egg?"

"I think the egg would do well in a trainers care, go on take it."

"Th.. thank you." Wow my own Pokemon egg, I wonder what could be inside. Now to leave and get Skylar out of my hair.

Traft walked to the exit and stopped, and took a deep breath.

"She, she did save me and everything. I mean if she wasn't there those Beedrills could have... and shes been helping me and even gave me a Pokedex." Traft went and took a seat and waited.

"Hell what was I thinking.."


	4. Fuchsia City, The Goodbye

This journey has been strange so far, not like how I thought. Well I didn't actually think of what it was gonna be like but I know I wouldn't have thought this. Travelling with an annoying girl, and to top it all off she like ten times a better trainer than me. Well she has been doing it a whole lot longer than me so I guess I could cut myself some slack with that. So I'm waiting for her to wake up and shes taking forever.

Traft noticed her walking up from the rooms, he got up from where he was sitting and walked up to her.

"About time, come on we're leaving." She yawned and stretched.

"Hmmm what's that?" Traft sighed and began to leave.

"Hey, wait up!" Skylar yelled asshe chased after him. "What happened with the egg..." She noticed Traft was carying it. "Oh you have it now?"

"Nurse joy gave it to me."

"Oh lucky you! You know where almost to Fuchsia City."

"Oh thats good." Oh thats good, couldn't I have said something better than that? Wait why do I care about what I say?

"Yeah.."

* * *

The rest of the trip was pretty quite, they made it to Fuchsia City in a day and a bit.

"Hey Skylar.." Traft started.

"Yeah what is it?" She looked at him a bit confused.

"I want to thank you, for all the help you gave me." She smiled.

"Hey now don't worry about it, oh you know how I'm only here for my last badge how about you come watch me." Traft smiled back.

"Alright, I'll cheer you on." Skylars face went red.

"You don't have to cheer me on... just watch ok."

"Alright."

Traft and Skylar made it to the gym. Traft looked around in awe.

"Wow so this a Gym, it's very spacious, you ready?"

"Of course I am, bring out the leader." A female dressed as a Ninja came out and walked up to Skylar.

Wow shes actually really pretty... but whats with the ninja look?

"Where's Koga?" Said Skylar.

"I'm his daughter Janine, I'm the leader now."

"What happened to Koga!?"

"He became a member of the Elite Four." The Elite Four!? What kind power would he have to be able to get into the Elite group? I've seen these people on T.V at home before, they're on a whole other level of strong. Traft spoke and interrupted Janine and Skylar.

"I'm glad I wouldn't have to face him." Janine gave a deathly look and Traft put his hands up in defence. "Hehe... I'm gonna go find a seat, good luck Skylar." Shes not as pretty anymore...

"Thanks Traft."

"Anyways, lets get this started. I'll let you know I didn't just get this position because of my father." Skyalr and Janine walked up to the stadium, Traft made his way to the stands.

"This will be a three on three battle, are you ok with that." Huh a three on three, unless this egg hatches soon I really do need another Pokemon, Skylar was right I should go to the Safari Zone and catch something.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that." The referee walked in to start the battle.

"I will be today's referee for the match." Wow a referee, this is actually pretty cool, I can't wait to see a real battle. "Are you ready." They both replied yes. "Then begin," he waved his flags to signal the start.

"Go Venomoth." Traft pulled out his Pokedex, Skylar looked over at Traft and noticed the use of the Pokedex and smiled.

"A Venomoth huh?" Traft pointed the Pokedex at it and it said: **VENOMOTH are nocturnal-they only are active at night. Their favorite prey are insects that gather around streetlights, attracted by the light in the darkness. **"Oh well... that sounded... pleasant."

"Go Blaziken!" Oh a Blaziken, I've never seen one up close before. He pointed the Pokededex at it and is said: **It learns martial arts that use punches and kicks. Every several years, its old feathers burn off, and new, supple feathers grow back in their place.**

**"**Wow he looks tough."

"Go Blaziken, use Blaze kick!"

"Dodge Venomoth, break for the sky!"

"No you wont!" Blaziken followed Venomoth in the air with a jump and continued his kick. Venomoth flew to the ground and was struggling to get up.

"You can do it Venomoth get up!"

"Charge it and get close!"

"No! Venomoth use Psychic!" Blaziken stop in its tracks. "Throw it against the wall!" Blaziken hit the wall with force causing it to stumble. "Yes! Wait..." Venomoth is burned. "You got to be kidding me!"

"Yes, alright Blaziken lets use quick attack to get in close!" This time the quick attack didn't allow Janine to call any moves in time. "Sky uppercut!" And with that Venomoth Fainted.

"Venomoth is unable to battle, you may choose your next Pokemon." Wow that was so intense, my hands are shaking with excitement! This is what a Pokemon battle is all about!

Janine returned her Venomoth.

"You did great, Ok lets go Weezing!" Traft was too exited to use his Pokedex.

"How do you feel Blaziken, do you want to stay out." Blaziken nodded and made a battle stance. "Great, lets do this then."

"Ok Weezing lets start off with smokescreen." Black fog covered Skylars half of the stadium. "Now use and array of Sludge Bomb," multiple of them hit Blaziken.

"Damn, Blazkin jump out of the smoke." Blaziken came flying out of the smoke upward. "Notice Weezing down there, use Brave Bird!" It hit and did some heavy damage but caused Blaziken to faint from recoil.

"You ok weezing, good."

"Blaziken is unable to battle." Skylar returned Blaziken.

"You fought well. Ok lets go Zangoose." Oh it's the Zangoose I've always trained with.

"Go get'm Zangoose!" Zangoose smiled Trafts way.

"Shawdow ball Zangoose!"

"Dodge it Weezing!" Weezing to injured from the brave bird to move and got hit. Weezing fainted.

"Weezing is unable to battle." She returned Weezing.

"You did good." Janine pulled out her last Pokeball. "Alright get ready for my strongest Pokemon, go Crobat!"

"Lets finish this Zangoose!"

"Confuse ray Crobat!"

"What!?" Zangoose got hit and began to stumble from being confused. "Wow your Crobat is fast!"

"Wing attack, and don't stop them." Crobat hit Zangoose with multiple Wing attacks and he faints.

"What, we didn't even get one attack! Return Zangoose." Skylar pulls out her last Pokeball as well. "Well this is it, go Electivire!"

"Huh well I see why you would want to use Electivire, being that Crobat is part flying but we're gonna be to fast for you!" Skylar smirks. Electivire moved in front of Crobat in the blink of an eye.

"Grab it." Electivire grabbed Crobat with one hand.

"W.. what?" Crobat tried to escape but it can't.

"Use Thunder." Crobat gets directly hit by the Thunder up close. He lets go of Crobat and it falls to the ground.

"Cro... Crobat..."

"Crobat is unable to battle the winner is Skylar." Wow she did it, that was amazing, she was amazing.

Janine returned Crobat and walked over to Skylar.

"Here you go, as proof of beating me here is the Soul Badge." Skylar too it with a smile.

"Thank you." Traft came down from the seats.

"That was amazing Skylar."

"Thanks for saying so." With that they left the gym.

"Well Traft, looks like it's about time we take our separate ways." What.. shes leaving...

"You're leaving..."

"Yeah, I've got other things I have to do, make sure you get all eight Badges, I wanna see you at the Pokemon League." Skylar laughed, "I don't how you'll mange without me."

"What! I'll be just fine go." Skylar looked down.

"Alright, see you Traft." Skylar began to walk away.

"When we meet in the Pokemon League Skylar, I'm gonna beat you!" Skylar smiled as she walked away in the distance.

"Shes really gone..."


	5. The Bet

I spent the night at the Pokemon Center, it was really packed and I had to share a room though it didn't bother me too much. Skylar left yesterday and to honest I don't what to think, she was so annoying but...

Whatever I don't have time to worry about this right now, I'm going to go do what she said and go to the Safari Zone.

"So It's a three on three huh?" Traft thought out loud. He made his way to the Safari Zone and entered paying the fee and hearing the rules.

"Wait so I can't use my Pokemon?"

"That's correct." The lady at the stand stated.

I left the egg and one Pokeball with the lady not sure which one but I had to bring at least one Pokemon with me. I can't believe she bought my lie saying I only have one and I'm trying to get more. Well...it is actually partially true.

"Be careful now, If anything goes wrong call us." She threw a radio at Traft.

"I will don't worry." Traft smiled as he made his way to the Safari Zone.

"Wow there's so many Pokemon out here." Traft said in awe as he wondered around. "So it seems I can only use these Safari balls to catch Pokemon and from what I was told I can only keep one per visit." Traft stopped as he came a large tree.

"Oh a tree, maybe I can get a better look climbing up it." Traft climbed the tree and sat on a branch.

"Wow, I can see so much up here." A wild Tauros came near the tree and laid down for a nap. "Oh wow." Traft pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it. **It is not satisfied unless it is rampaging at all times. If there is no opponent for TAUROS to battle, it will charge at thick trees and knock them down to calm itself.**

"Huh, that doesn't seem right..." I want to get a better look at him. Traft got on a different angle on the tree and bent down to look closer. "He looks so peaceful.. Ah!" Traft slipped and some fruit from the tree came off and hit Tauros. Tauros woke up and looked straight up at Traft.

"Oh no..." Traft gulped.

The Tauros huffed and started backing up.

"Oh no please don't." Tauros huffed again, and Traft made a weak laugh "please.." Tauros rammed the tree and Traft held on. The Pokeball that Traft brought opened by it's self and it was Magikarp. Margikarp flopped on the ground in front of the Tauros as it backed up again.

"Karp!" Traft dived off the tree and grabbed Magikarp as Tauros began to charge. Traft held on to Magikarp with his back faced to Tauros ready to Protect him, but something happened.

Magikarp began to glow.

"Whats happening?" Magikarp evolved into Gyarados, and moved Traft out of the way to looked at Tauros. Tauros stopped moving from fear.

"Karp..." Traft slowly pulled out his Pokedex to scan it and it said: **It is an extremely vicious and violent POKéMON. When humans begin to fight, it will appear and burn everything to the ground with intensely hot flames. **Traft's voice had fear in it.

"Karp..." Gyarados turned around and started getting closer to Traft.

Move! I have to Move! Come on legs Move! Gyarados smiled.

"Huh?" Gyarados smiled and rubbed his face on Traft. Of course I was a fool to think Karp was ever gonna harm me. "That was a close one, thanks Karp." Traft huged Gyarados. Traft looked over to Tauros which was still frozen from the shock of it all. Traft pulled out a Safari ball from his pocket.

"I might as well catch you." He threw the ball at Tauros and caught it. "Alright return Karp." Traft made his way to the exit and was stopped by the lady that has his Pokemon.

"You don't think we don't have cameras kid." Damn it! I'm caught...

"I'm..."

"You're a very kind trainer."

"Huh?"

"When used your body to protect your Magikarp."

"Oh that.."

"I was just about to call the security, I thought you were a goner. I"ll let this slide this once, you can keep your Tauros."

"Thanks..."

"Don't let it happen again!"

"Yes mam!" Traft left the Safari Zone.

"I just caught, a Tauros... With Tauros on my team I"ll be able to challenge Janine for my first badge!"

* * *

Now with Tauros on my team, I can Challenge Janine, but am I ready? I watched the fight between her and Skylar and she was tough. Though I do know what Pokemon she has, and I know some of their moves. I have to watch out for Venomoth's physic, Weezing's Smoke Screen, and Crobats Confuse Ray. Karp and Sandshrew learned some new moves though, Karp now knows Bite and Dragon Rage, and Sandshrew learned Rollout from our training with Skylar.

"Yeah, I think we're ready." Traft made his way to the Gym. When Traft entered and asked for a match Janine and the referee came up.

"Oh you were the boy who watched my fight with that girl."

"Yeah, thats me." Janine laughs.

"She said when you were getting a seat that you just started and are raising a Magikarp!" Why is she laughing so hard... I'm not gonna say it's a Gyarados now, I'll let her find out for herself.

"Alright lets see your Trainer card."

"Oh, right. Here you go." Traft handed his card to the referee and looked at it for a bit and handed it back.

"Everything checks out, your challenger is waiting." This is it, my first gym battle.

"This isn't even worth my time." What...

"What did you just say!?" Traft clenched his teeth. What's her deal.

"You just started and it's obvious you don't know much, most people don't start with this gym you know." Look at that ugly smile, I'll wipe it right off that face.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Traft looked straight at her with a glare and pointed a Pokeball at her. "I'm not losing."

"Oh, really. How about we make a bet." Don't say yes... Don't say yes...

"Glad to." Well I guess that's not saying yes... A smirk grew on Janine's Face.

"Ok then how about if I win you have to work maintenance at the gym for a week."

"And if I win?"

"Whatever, choose what you want. It's not like thats gonna happen." Traft laughed inwardly.

There so many things I can say here, the meanest one would be she would have to quite as being gym leader but thats to predictable. Oh I got it, shes gonna hate this.

"Alright then, If I win you have to go on a date with me."

"What!?"

"Oh, are you scared you're gonna lose?" Thats gonna get her.

"What, of course not, I... I just thought you were dating the girl you came in with yesterday."

"What!? N..no of course not!... Alright then." Traft walked up to her. "Lets shake on it."

"F..fine" She stuck her hand out and shook Trafts hand.

"Then it's settled."

"Wha...whatever, lets get this over with."

I didn't expect this outcome, it looks like I got in her head a bit. Or this can backfire and she'll go all out to make sure she wins. The referee moved to his position and was ready to start the match.

"Are the challengers ready." They both nodded. "Then begin!"

"Alright, go Tauros."

"Go Ariados!."

Wait a second! This is not one of the Pokemon she used against Skylar... Damn this girl. Traft pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it: **Its feet are tipped with tiny hooked claws that enable it to scuttle on ceilings and vertical walls. It constricts its foe with thin and strong silk webbing.**

"Tauros use Horn Attack!" Tauros didn't do anything. "Huh Tauros did you not hear me! Horn Attack!." Tauros took a nap, Janine's laughing.

"Wow you have an untrained Pokemon! When did you get him yesterday!'" Traft looked down, "Your serious, did you not even train with it!"

"Shut up! Come on Tauros get up!." Tauros didn't wake up.

"Tauros is unable to battle."

"What, she didn't beat him!?"

"That is true but we can't wait around for a Pokemon who doesn't want to battle, if he fell asleep to a Sleeping Powder for example that would be a different story." Janine was just laughing while Traft returned Tauros.

"Fine, go Sandshrew" Sandshrew came out and looked ready. "Use Rollout!"

"Dodge it Ariados!"

"No you wont, keep going Sandshrew!"

Sandshrew became accustomed to using Rollout with our training with Skylar, he can make sharp turns and keep on rolling. Sandshrew hit Ariados and rammed it against the wall. He stayed pushing it against the wall with Rollout until it fainted.

"Ariados is unable to battle." Janine returned Ariados.

"What is this! Your Sandshrew seems well trained." Janine pulled out a Pokeball. "Go Weezing!" There we go I know Weezing and two of it's moves. Sandshrew and Traft are celebrating.

"You did it Sandshrew!" Sandshrew jumped into Trafts arms and they were laughing. Janine slightly smiled.

"Weezing use Smokescreen!" I knew she was going to do that, so I thought of a plan.

"Use Sand Attack!" Weezing got sand in it's eyes and started spraying smoke everywhere.

"What?!" Janine couldn't see Traft because of the smoke but she could hear him.

"I remembered your fight against Skylar, so I thought of something to do about it."

"You idiot the Smokescreen still went off!"

"That is true, but look Weezing cant see either, and I told Sandshrew when that happens to continuously use defence curl with the spared time."

"What!? You were supposed to be a novice trainer, and your coming up with plans that can rival an experienced one... I'm actually impressed." The smoke cleared and the battle began again.

"Use Rollout Sandshrew!" Janine got caught by Sandshrew's Rollout and got pushed up against the was again."

"No! Not again, Weezing's stuck I have to use this, use Explosion Weezing!" Weezing's Explosion caused Sandshrew and itself to faint."

"Both Weezing and Sandshrew are unable to battle."

"Explosion huh? Didn't see that coming..." Traft and Janine pulled out their final Pokeballs.

"Well this is it, one on one, you did a lot better than I thought you would, but it ends here, your final Pokemon wont be able to lay a scratch on my Crobat!" Janine sent out Crobat.

"Wont be able to lay a scratch huh?" Janine looked puzzled. "Come on out Karp!" Gyarados came out and Roared.

"It... it evolved... Who cares, I'll still win."

"Karp use Dragon Rage." The purple flames came hurling towards Crobat.

"Dodge it." Crobat easily moved out of the way.

"Damn I forgot how fast it was!"

"Wing Attack Crobat." Crobat got in close and hit Gyarados with a Wing Attack.

"Too close!"

"Huh?"

"Bite!" Gyarados Bit Crobat and now has a hold on it.

"Wait this is similar to when I fought that girl which means he's going to use an attack." Traft smiled.

"Dragon Rage!" The Dragon rage hit and caused the Crobat to fall to the ground.

"I... I lost..."

"Crobat is unable to battle, the winner is Traft Hale from Lavender Town." Traft returned Karp and walked up to Janine.

"You know, the whole date thing was a joke you don't have to follow through on it." Traft said not looking in Janine's direction. Janine smiled.

"No, I made the bet and I'm gonna follow through on it, and now" The referee came up to her with the Badge. "I present to you the Soul Badge, congratulations."

"Thank you." Wow my first badge.

"This is your first one right?"

"That's right."

"Then here." She handed Traft a case. "It's a case for them."

"Thank you." Traft began to leave.

"Oh and pick me up at 6:00pm tomorrow ok, you're paying!" She said as she walked away laughing.

"Great..."


	6. Hidden Secrets

I have no money... and apparently I'm supposed to be paying for a date today! Why did I make this apart of the bet, there were so many things I could have said, why say that!? Well there is one thing I can do... Call my mom...

Traft sighed and called his mom at the Pokemon Center. Trafts mom picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey mom." Traft smiled.

"Traft! Hows the journey been sweetie.'"

"It's been great, I just got my first badge." What am I doing... I can't ask for money, shes seems so happy to talk to me. I'm such an ass... I'll have to go without.

"Oh wow, which gym?"

"Fuchsia's"

"Oh so Koga's gym."

"Yes that's true but Koga's not the leader anymore." How did she know who Koga was? "His daughter is the leader now."

"Janine?" Ok this is getting strange now.

"Do you know her, whats going on here you seem to have some sort of connection to Koga?" There was a pause and Traft decided to break it.

"Funny story actually.. hehe." Traft scratched the back of his head. "A bet got out of hand, I'm actually going on a date with her tonight."

"Are you serious!" Traft's mom had a huge smile on her face. Traft laughed.

"Yup." I didn't like that pause, but I can't stand it when my mom doesn't smile.

"Oh I almost forgot, your allowance." Tafts mom winked.

"What? I never got an allowance before."I never got an allowance before but it wasn't like I was some chore child which my mom abused without pay, I'm the one who never needed it. And hell, what would I buy in Lavender Town?

"What's that, I can't hear you, there we go I just added money to your bank, you go and have a good time with Janine." Trafts mom winked and hung up. Traft just smiled for a bit.

She was hiding something, and I know it involves Janine's father Koga. Traft went to take a shower and get ready now that the date is getting close.

"Damn what should I wear..." I have never been on a date before, not many kids grow up in Lavender Town. I've seen dates in movies before, but even I know they're not actually like that.

"I'll just go for the other set of clothes my mother packed for me." That other set of clothes was a dress shirt and tie. "Damn it I never learned how to wear a tie!" Traft walked out of his not so packed anymore room at the Pokemon Center with the tie around his neck, just not tied. Nurse Joy noticed this.

"Oh my where are you heading off to dress all fancy." She had a light laugh when she spoke.

"Oh this? Nowhere special..."

"Your tie's not tied." Traft scratched the back of his head.

"Well you see... I never learned how to..." Nurse Joy had a joyful smile.

"Well come over here, I'll show you." Nurse Joy tied Trafts tie. "You know it's a fathers job to teach his son how to tie a tie." Trafts voice became weak.

"Oh... I didn't know that." By the tone of Traft's voice Nurse Joy could tell that something was wrong.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Traft began to walk away and waved at Nurse Joy with his back turned.

"Thanks for showing me how to tie it." And with that Traft left, and went to pick up Janine for the date.

* * *

So she said to pick her up at the gym, she doesn't live there does she? Was the tie too much.. Damn it why does this matter to me! Traft made it to the gym.

"Well I'm here..." Damn now I can't stop thinking about what my mom may know about Koga, it's best not to assume anything. Traft made loud sigh and walked in the gym. "I'm here... Janine." Janine was wearing a white lace dress with sneakers.

"Wow, you look pretty cute when you're not wearing that ninja get up."

"Shut up..." Janine took a deep breath. "I just didn't know what to wear ok..." So we were both in the same boat for that, like I would say that though. "But... thanks for the compliment..."

"Yeah well... you're welcome I guess."

"So where are we going." Oh yeah... that part of the date, well then...

"I thought we could just go out, and figure it out on the way, remember I new here."

"Alright." Wow she let that slide..

Traft and Janine left and are now walking around.

"Hey Traft?"

"Yeah, whats up?"

"I know you're not from here, but where do you live?" Traft laughed.

"Remember when I beat you, the referee said where I was from." Janine acted as if she didn't hear me.

"Whats that?" Traft sighed, she must not remember, or she didn't like me saying I beat her.

"I'm from Lavender Town."

"You mean where the Pokemon Tower is." When Janine said that a flashback of Sandshrew's mother appeared in Traft's mind.

"Yeah." Traft looked into the distance. "There are so many stories about ghosts connected to that Tower." Traft spoke quietly. "The Tower is a very sad place to live near." Janine noticed Trafts change of tone. "No trainer should have to bare the loss of a loved partner, all my life I've seen trainers having to go through that, I never fully understood until..."

"Until what."

"Until Sandshrew and I had to put his mother to rest." Janines eyes widened. "I always avoided the Tower as best as I could, until I met a Sandshrew stealing food from my mothers garden. I followed it back once to see where it was taking the food and I found out about his sick mother then. I should have gotten a Nurse right away but I was so stupid." Trafts eyes watered up. "I didn't do anything, I left food out one day but the Sandshrew never picked it up..."

"Oh my, Traft I..."

"That's when I found it's mother..."

"I'm so sorry, for you and your Sandshrew."

"Don't feel sorry for me it was my fault!." Traft tears became more noticeable, and Janine hugged him.

"You're are no doctor, anyone could have made that mistake, and it's obvious how much you and Sandshrew mean to each other." Traft looked away from Janine.

"I'm sorry I brought that out of nowhere." Traft mustered a weak laugh. Janine shook her head.

"No, I'm glad you told me."

"Anyways don't let me ruin this night lets continue." Traft and Janine walked around a bit more, then decided to check out a restaurant and they ate there.

_Perhaps it may be wise to learn more about Koga..._

"So... your father is an elite four member now?"

"Yes, he became one a year ago."

"What is he like?"

"He's a good father, my goal is to one day surpass him. Not only as a gym leader, what about your father." I should have saw that coming I'm the one who started asking questions.

"My father huh? Well..."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Traft inwardly thanked her.

"Must have been great having such an amazing father."

"No, not really."

"Huh?"

"Don't get me wrong I love my father and everything but when you grow up with a gym leader for a father people have high expectations of you."

"I think I can understand."

"And it's even worse now that he is an elite four member, I took up the gym thinking I'll get stronger but I'm not sure thats the best way."

"Travelling can make you stronger." Janine paused. "I know it's worked for me." Janine just smiled. They ended up sitting on a bench to rest.

"I'm glad I went on this date, even if it wasn't real." Janine got up. "Huh whats wrong."

"Not a real date huh?" Janine began to walk away. Traft stayed quiet.

Why did she get so upset, it wasn't a real date right? I have to fix this.

Traft got up and went close to the water.

"Go Karp." Gyarados came out and Traft hopped on him. "I know I can fix this." Traft and Gyarados pulled up right beside Janine walking. Janine stopped and looked puzzled as Traft walked up with his hand out.

"What do you want Traft."

"I want to finish our date." She looked at him and grabbed his hand and he pulled her up on Gyarados.

"I've never rode a Gyarados before."

"Neither have I till today." Janine and Traft got on and Gyarados smiled. Traft ended there date with the ride on Gyarados.

"I had a lot of fun Janine, thanks for putting up with me."

"I know right." Janine had a snide smile. "You're a handful."

"Hey now!"

"But nothings wrong with that." Janine kissed Traft on the cheek and went in the gym. Traft froze and touched his cheek.

"Did that just happen." Traft went back to the Pokemon Center late to go to bed but the Nurse stopped him."

"You're Traft right."

"Yes?" Whats this about?

"Your mom wants you to call her."

"Whys that?"

"She wouldn't say."

"Alright then, thank you for telling me." Nurse joy nodded and walked back to the desk. Now what would this be about, I hope everything is okay. Traft called his mom on one of the phones in the Pokemon Center, she picked up.

"Traft I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm here mom what is it?"

"You know about what we talked about last time, about Koga."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"I feel you knew I wasn't telling you everything."

"I did."

"Your father and Koga were friends." Traft froze up. What? My father and Koga were friends does that mean he may know where he went... No why should I care. I stopped caring about him a long time ago, but I have so many questions... Why did he do it, why did he leave? I want to know, no I need to know. Traft voice was serious.

"What do you mean?"

"They grew up together, thats how I knew about Janine."

"Thank you for telling me this mom."

"It just didn't feel right not telling you."

"Bye mom, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Traft." Traft hung up. Janine's father... Koga has a connection to mine. There is a possibility that he may know what happened, he... He could have said something If they were close. For five years my mind was full of questions and now there's someone out there that might be able to answer them, I can't just let this pass by me like no big deal.

Now the real question is how, how will I be able to talk to him. My guess is he's probably waiting at the elite four for challengers but how to get there. I know about winning eight badges but there's more than that I have to do. Traft looked at a Poster on the wall.

"The Indigo league..." Traft read the poster aloud. "To all trainers, to gain access to the Indigo League you have to acquire the eight badges all around Kanto." Alright I already know that. Traft kept reading.

"The winner gets the right to challenge the elite four." There we go, that's what I need to do then. I will rise to the top and I will find out why my father left.

"I wont fail." Traft went to bed.

* * *

The next morning.

I know what I have to do, I will take on the Indigo League and face the elite four. If Koga knows anything, just anything about my father... Janine, could I perhaps talk to her.

"No, I can't do that." Traft sighed and looked down. "I can't drag her into my own problems, I'm leaving." Traft packed his stuff and left the Pokemon Center. Traft looked at his map to see where to go next.

"Possibly Cinnabar Island?" I don't need to take a boat anymore now that Karp is a Gyarados. Right before Traft is about to leave a voice stopped him.

"You're leaving huh?" I know that voice...

"Janine..."

"You know I thought you were gonna at least tell me when you were leaving."

"Something came up." Where is she... I guess that ninja look isn't just for show. Traft laughed. "Didn't know you were so good at stalking."

"I saw you leave the Pokemon Center in a hurry when I was out for my run, decided maybe to see what you were doing." Janine came out from the shadows. "What do you mean something came up?"

"Remember when I didn't want to talk about my father." Janine's eyes widened.

"I see..." Janine paused for awhile and then spoke up. "Look Traft, somethings you can't tackle on yourself." Whats she getting at? "I'm coming along." Traft took a deep breath and looked at Janine.

"I need to talk to your father."

"What the... why my father?"

"He may know where mine went, supposedly they were friends." Janine's face had the look of realization about way Traft didn't talk about his father.

"I wish I could help by simply calling him, but Elite Four don't leave, unless it's for and event or something. I have no way of contacting him"

"Thats why I'm going to get all eight badges and beat the Indigo league."

"So you could speak to my father... Look Traft what if he doesn't know anything?"

"Then he doesn't know anything, you see I can't let this slide. Like what if he actually did?"

"I understand, I'm still coming, this partially involves me cause it's my father and I still want to surpass him." Traft looked down and thought for a moment. Perhaps she can come, the only reason I had a heads up on her gym was because I watched the battle between her and Skylar. With a Gym Leader giving me tips... That would make this trip faster... but no.

"No, this is something I'm going to accomplish on my own." Janine looked down at the ground.

"Traft..."

"Look Janine, I actually wouldn't mind you coming along it's just..." Janine had a puzzled look.

"Just what?"

"I feel if you came people would not recognize my talents as a trainer, if I make it that far people wont feel it's fair."

"I wasn't going to help you."

"Think about what you just said, would there not be a moment where you may try to help me." Janine paused.

"You're right..."

"Thank you Janine, for understanding." Traft said in a sad tone.

"Right.. So where are you going now."

"Cinnabar Island."

"Wait, we're not even near the boats."

"That's right." Traft smirked.

"Don't tell me..."

"I'm taking Karp..." Traft got hit on the head.

"Idiot! Do you even know how dangerous the ocean is!"

"That hurt damn it"

"You're so stupid, I don't even know how would survive by yourself!"

"Hehe, didn't know you cared so much." Traft said rudely.

"I don't." She hit him again. Damn it shes hits a lot, reminds me of Skylar, I wonder what shes doing right now. I know I'll see her at the League for sure.

"Well... I guess it's time for goodbye" Traft pulled out a Pokeball and walked close to the water, "Go Karp!"

"Traft..."

"Yeah."

"Make sure you win." Janine went up and kissed him.

"That was very stealthy of you ninja." Taft kissed back. "I'll be back once all this is done."

"Oh, I forgot the league starts in three and a half months Get a move on." They both looked at each other for a long time time Traft jumped on Gyarados with his Pokemon egg in his arms.

"Goodbye, Janine... Alright, go Karp, I'll relay the directions to you on the way." Gyarados left and they are now on the big blue ocean.

Leaving Janine behind was the right decision, they only way I'd be confident challenging the league is if I do it by myself.

"Wow, all I see is blue." Traft looking at this map. "Huh whats this... Seafoam Islands?"


	7. Seafoam Island

I'm curious about this Seafoam Islands on the map, I might just check it out.

"No I can't do that..,. Remember I have a goal and a time limit to complete it." Traft continued on his way to Cinnabar Island until the water started move more.

"Huh? Whats with all these waves... don't tell me a storm... hehe maybe I should of taken a boat..." Traft heared thunder as the sky began to darken with clouds.

"Shit... Karp we need to get of here!" But where... thats right, Seafoam Islands. "Karp go left!" It began to rain hard. They kept going till the saw a cave.

"There it is! Come on Karp we're almost there!" Before they could make it there the water began to rumble.

"What the hell is going on here! Hold out Karp brace yourself!" Three other Gyarados came out for the water and they looked angry. Traft froze in fear as they began to charge their Hyperbeams.

"Is... is this it.." Traft closed his eyes and got ready to get hit. Out of nowhere though there was a sound, a roar of some sort, Traft looked up and saw a huge blue bird come down hit the three with ice beam and froze them solid. Then everything got real foggy and it left.

"What just happened? What was that... did it just.. save me?" Traft looked up at the sky. "Where did it go, that was a Pokemon..." Traft went on the island and put Gyarados back in it's ball.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Karp, thanks a lot." Traft walked into the cave to wait out the storm. Traft huddled up to try and keep warm. "How did I let this happen, I'm so stupid!" Traft began to shiver. "Shit, this is bad." A voice came from inside the cave.

"Is someone there!" Huh? What was that.. a person.

"Yeah! Over here follow my voice!" A young man came from the darkness of the cave with a diglett following him.

"Oh wow, are you ok!" He said as he ran towards Traft. He had light brown hair and he was wearing a lab coat.

"Better now that I know someone else his here."

"Here you better change out of those cold wet clothes." The man through him a bag with clothes in it.

"Oh, thank you... um."

"My name is Greyson." Traft began to change.

"What are you doing all the out here for Greyson. Oh and I'm Traft by the way."

"Haha I could be asking you the same thing."

"Hehe... Yeah... I got caught in the storm."

"I can see that... Well I'm a Pokemon scientist"

"Pokemon Scientist?"

"I study Pokemon."

"Why are you out here then, what are you trying to study how to die from a Gyarados' Hyperbeam?" Greyson Chuckled.

"No, Haven't you heard about Articuno?"

"Articuno?"

"Its the legendary bird Pokemon that lives around this Island."

"Is it blue?"

"Yes it is."

"I think I may have saw it."

"Really!? When?"

"Just now it saved me from some Gyarados."

"I can't believe you actually got a glimpse of it! I've been here for a week!"

"Why are you studying it anyways if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's just what I was assigned to, I can't be giving out to much information my project."

"Haha you shouldn't have even mentioned why you were here then, or have made something up."

"Hehe well then... anyways why are you out here."

"I was trying to get to Cinnabar Island."

"Why not take the boat."

Well I know now, man for a scientist he sure doesn't sound all to smart, but hell I shouldn't be talking I'm the one who actually went out by myself... What would have happened if I took Janine with me... I don't want to think about it.

"You ok bud.."

"Huh?

"You kind of zoned out for a sec..."

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking of something."

"Well maybe you should make yourself more comfortable you'll be here for awhile cause of that storm."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks again for the clothes." Traft sat down on the ground.

"Hey come with me."

"Huh?"

"Come on hurry up." Whats with this guy? Where does he want me to go.

"Alright, alright." Traft followed Greyson deeper into the cave until they ended up to what looked like a mini clubhouse.

"Here we are." What is all this, theres a mini fridge and everything.

"Wow, you seemed like you're all set down here."

"Yup, though I haven't turned up anything about the Articunos breeding habits yet."

"Breeding habits?"

"What... who told you!" Is this guy for real.

"You just said that..."

"Oh..." Man I hope this storm stops soon, I don't know how long I can wait here with this guy. I may be saying this to soon, but he may be crazy...

"So..." Bang! The cave began to shake. "Whats going on!"

"Hmm I'm not sure." Why is he so calm sounding! "Perhaps its something outside, the storm maybe... no can't be."

"Come on we have to get out Greyson!" Traft grabbed his hand and his egg and began to run out. They both ran out with Greysons Diglett following and saw the three Gyarados from before headbutting the cave outside.

"Now that makes more sense than a storm causing that."

"Shit not them again!" They all look at Traft. "Oh boy..."

"I'm not gonna die here! You hear me you Gyarados!" Shit! What am I gonna do! There is three angry Gyarados right in front of me. I can't count on another legendary encounter! If I don't get out of this I will never complete my goal... "I can't lose!" Traft pulled out his three Pokeballs and threw them.

"Don't worry Traft I'll help you out." Greyson pulled out a Pokeball. Traft smiled.

"Yeah lets do this, go Tauros, Sandshrew and Karp!"

"Lets go Suzie!" A Mr. Mime came out of the Pokeball. The Gyarados Roared and began to fire a Hyperbeam. "Suzie Protect!" It blocked the Hyperbeams from hitting.

"Alright good job Greyson! Ok our turn..." Tauros yawned and sat down. "What... do you not see whats going on right now.." Tauros stuck out his tongue. "You're serious... Alright Karp dragon rage!" The purple flames hit one but it didn't seem to do much. "Damn! What are we gonna do!" The storm picked up and everything got real foggy.

"Could that be.." Greysons eyes widened.

"What is it Greyson!" A Pokemon roared in the distance. "I've heard that before..." Articuno landed right in front of Traft. Tauros woke up and stared at it. "Articuno... you came to save me again..."

"Articuno! Finally I get to witness your beauty!" Greyson said spinning in joy. Articuno roared and went in the sky but the Gyarados were right on its tail not letting it pull off an Ice beam. The Gyarados were letting off attacks left and right making flying very difficult for Articuno until one smacked it into the water.

"No!" Traft ran to the waters edge and looked down. "Karp we got to save it!" Karp nodded." The other Gyarados' wouldn't have it, they tried to attack Traft and Karp.

"Suzie use protect to save them!" Suzie's protect allowed Traft and Karp to dive in the water.

Shit where is Articuno I don't know how long I can hold my breath. Traft and Karp went deeper down until they saw it sinking, Karp went down fast and made sure it got on Karps back and swam up to the surface.

"We did it..." Traft said trying to catch his breath. Traft noticed Greyson was having trouble. "Greyson! Hold on!"

Shit shit shit! What do I do! Articuno is too injured to fight and Karps not strong enough!

From the corner of Trafts eye he saw Tauros running to the edge and jumping off using Giga Impact on one of the Gyarados'. Tauros fell in the water just floating cause it can't move for awhile due to the move.

"When did you learn that!" Traft said smiling.

Well now he does something, and such a powerfull move to. The Pokedex did not say he could do that before did he just learn it? Traft smiled

"Thanks Tauros." Tauros stuck out his tongue at Traft. "Of course..."

"Don't be celebrating yet Traft there is still two more." Damn.. hes right and now Tauros can't move... but wait, the Gyarados they seem to be leaving. Was that due to Tauros' Giga Impact being that strong?

"They're leaving..."

"It seems so."

"Oh no.." Traft turned around to see an injured Articuno. "We have to help Articuno!"

"Don't worry I have Pokemon medicine back in the cave." Traft looked at the caves entrance.

"That may be a problem.."

"Whys that?"

"The caves seems blocked off."

"Really?" Greyson turned around. "Oh well that wont be a problem."

"Huh? Whys that?"

"Diglett will just dig threw it no biggie"

"Oh and what about carrying Articuno?"

"Suzie can just use physic and pick it up."

"Oh yeah whats with the name Suzie for a ." Traft returned his Pokemon to their balls.

"Shes a girl and wants people to know it, she likes the name. Suzie pick up Articuno with Physic and Diglett dig through this wall." They did and now Traft and Greyson are continuing their way back to Greyson's area of the cave. Traft followed holding his Pokemon egg which now seems to be moving a bit.

"Huh thats strange."

"Whats strange?"

"My egg seems to be moving."

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask about that, what kind of Pokemon is it?"

"Not sure, I'm just looking after it."

"Well it's gonna hatch soon if it moving."

"Really!?"

"Well yeah." Huh? That sounded a bit rude, what am I supposed to know that already or something.

Traft thought back to what nurse joy said...

* * *

_A flashback to when Traft got the egg._

"Now they are some things you should know about taking care of the egg."

"I know Nurse joy, I already read all about it on my Pokedex, I gotta leave I'll see you later.

___End of flashback_

* * *

In all honesty I really only skimmed what was on the Pokedex... But wow, it's gonna hatch soon, this is a big deal I can't wait to see what comes out of it. Greyson and Traft are now back at Greysons hideout.

"Alright Suzie put it down there." Greyson said oddly cold.

Greyson doesn't sound the same right now... whats going on here.

"You alright Greyson you don't sound alright"

"Couldn't. Be. Better." Greyson slowly started walking towards the Articuno with a Pokeball in hand.

"What are you doing!" Whats going on with him, I knew he was a bit odd but this!? He can't just decide to catch Articuno, it's not fair to it after it just tried to save us it probably doesn't want to be a trainers Pokemon! Traft slapped the Pokeball out of Greysons hands.

"You are going to heal it, and thats all you're going to do."

What that hell is Greyson doing!

"Did you just do what I think you did Traft." Greyson said staring right at Traft with one eye twitching.

"Whats wrong with you?" Greyson raised his hand and went to hit Traft, Traft ducked and ran to the wall across from them.

"Do you not get it! Yes I have to find out their breeding habits but why do you think that?" He said with his head slightly tilted to the side.

"What are you trying to say Greyson!"

"In my organization we are trying to learn how to breed my our own Legendary birds, that includes Zapdos and Moltres as well."

"What are you..."

"It's so we can rule over Kanto and you're in my way!" Greyson grabbed Traft by the throat.

"Gahhh.." Is this happening right now... I... I can't breath.

Traft grabbed a random Pokeball from his waist and threw it. Tauros came out.

"Huh?" Greyson didn't let go and just stared at Tauros. Why did it have to be Tauros he's not going to help me...

Traft was on the verge of passing out when Tauros just tackled Greyson to the ground. Right when Greyson let go Traft fell to the ground gasping for air. After Traft felt better he looked right at Tauros, Tauros was staring right back him worried looking.

"Thank you... Tauros you really saved me." Tauros looked away from Traft not trying to show his emotion, Traft inwardly laughed. "Return Tauros." Maybe I misjudged you.

"You haven't won yet..." Greyson said slowly trying to get up. Traft kicked him arcoss his head on his temple.

"Shut up." Greyson passed out. "Damn that was too intense, and what kind of organization would he be from to want to do something like that?" Traft almost left until he realized he forgot about Articuno.

"Shit, theres got to be a potion around here somewhere!" Traft went through everything in Greyson's hideout and stumbled upon a kit with multiple potions in it. When Traft was walking by to treat Articunos wounds he saw some files on the table near to where Articuno was laying. Traft picked them up.

"Legendary Bird breeding operation assigned to Greg Greyson." All the details from his mission are here!... What a terrible name.. "Wait... whats that?." Traft looked at the paper closely. "Theres a big R in the top left corner of the paper? Well I can't worry about that now, Articuno needs these Potions."

Traft used the Potions on Articuno and it seemed to have worked, Articuno got up and looked at Traft.

"You better get out of here that man over there..." Traft pointed Greyson who is still passed out. "Is not a good one, stay clear from him if you can trust me." Articuno Looked at Traft for awhile then let out a quiet chirp of some sort and rubbed his head on Traft.

Is it thanking me? Traft petted it's head.

"Am I seriously petting the Legendary bird Articuno right now." Trafts egg began to Crack, Articuno and Trafts attention went straight to it. "My egg! It's hatching!" Traft ran right to it. The egg kept cracking and started to glow. "This is it!" What came out was an Ekans.

"I know you, you're an Ekans." Traft pulled out his Pokedex ans scanned it and it said: **An EKANS curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. This position allows it to quickly respond to an enemy from any direction with a threat from its upraised head.**

"I guess thats good information..." Traft bent down and got close to Ekans and put him in a Pokeball.

"And just like that a new partner is added to the team." Traft looked at Articuno. "We'll I guess this is goodbye." Articuno looked down and nodded. "Will I ever see you again." Articuno made a soft chirp.

In all honesty I can't tell you what that meant, I'm not going to lie and say yeah Articuno totally said we'll meet again. What I can say though is the noise it made sounded sad take that for whatever it means to you.

Traft looked down as Articuno left.

"Now What am I going to do about Greyson?" I know I'm going to take these papers and show them to the authorities in Cinnabar Island, but what about him? I guess I'll have to leave him here and hopefully he would be stuck and the police can deal with him accordingly.

"Man my neck is really sore, its hard to touch... I have to get this looked at." Traft left Seafoam Islands and is now on his way to Cinnabar.

"Good thing the storm stopped, now theres nothing stopping me." Traft said determined look on his face.


	8. Abandonment

I finally made it to Cinnabar Island, wow whats that? It looks like a Mansion of some sort, I wonder who would be living in something like that?

"Wow... I really like the nice sea air... I didn't notice that at Fuchsia City. I guess it's just not close enough to the water like this place." Traft got off Gyarados and walked on the sand.

"I still have to give these files to the police and inform them what happened at the Seafoam Islands." Traft thought back on what happened there.

"Greyson... why?" Traft shook his head and returned Gyarados. "Alright its time to go into town." Traft began to walk into the town but as he walked in everything began to fade. What he saw before went away and all he saw was rubble.

"Whats going on here!? I could have swore I saw the Town... that Mansion..." Traft looked to where the Mansion was. "It's... no longer there..." Traft slowly kept walking forward and his head began to pulse.

"Ahhhhhh!" Traft grabbed his head in pain and fell to his knees. "What!? What is this!" Traft heared screaming and saw people running in his mind. "What went wrong here... ahh" Trafts headache went away.

"Somethings defiantly not right here, if something happened to Cinnabar Island wouldn't I have heard it on the news?" Traft looked around. "There really is nothing here... well except for that volcano..." Trafts eyes widened.

"Could Cinnabar Island suffered from a volcanic eruption?" Trafts feet started moving. "What the..." My legs!? They're moving on their own!

"Damn, damn, damn! Whats happening to me!" Traft looked up. "What!? Am I walking towards the volcano!" First those visions now this! I must be dreaming, or maybe I died from that storm and this is all part of my imagination! Ok... well maybe that's a little to out there to be plausible.

"There's nothing I can do about it, lets just see exactly where my legs want to take me." Traft kept going till he made it to the volcano. "Ok I'm here... now what!" Why am I shouting... do I expect someone or something to respond...

An Alakazam appeared and it eyes were glowing. Traft looked at it for a bit then it eyes stopped glowing and Traft felt his body become in control again.

"Was it you who brought me here." The Alakazam Teleported away. "Wait! Why did you bring me here, where are you going!" A secret door opened.

"Whats this? Some sort of secret door on the side of the Volcano?" Do I dare enter, what on earth could be waiting for me in there? Though it seems like that Alakazam has enough power to control a human body so if I did decide to leave now I'm sure it wont be happy.

"And I really don't want to be controlled again... the idea gives me shivers... Alright I made up my mind, I'm going in..." Traft walked in. "This doesn't make sense shouldn't this be inside the volcano, all I see is darkness." I know going in a volcano is not the best idea in the first place but... but...

"Wait a second." Traft turned around. "Did the door shut!" Traft looked around trying to find any light in this darkness. "All I see is black, and it seems like I've been walking forever..." What am I supposed to do now! I knew I should have took my chances with the Alakazam! Traft bent down to touch the ground.

"What the hell!? It's cold, thats not right is it? I know I'm not specialist on volcano's or anything but don't they produce heat?." Trafts head began to hurt again. "Ahhhhh! Damn it not this again ahhhh!" Traft blacked out then woke up on the sands outside of the town, the water from the tide waking him. As he woke up the sun was directly hitting his face forcing him to block out the sun with his hand as he began to stand up.

"What the hell happened... was it all a dream?" Traft looked up and saw the town. "The town... It looks fine..." Traft stared at the town for a bit until he began sprinting towards it. As he ran nothing was changing, nothing was fading away. "There's no way..." Traft is now standing in the middle of the town.

"There's no way... I couldn't have known what the town looked like, that mansion I haven't seen it before today.. then hows it possible I dreamt all that. Somethings wrong, something really wrong." Traft looked around at the people. All these people... they seem fine, like it's just a regular day. Traft walked up to a man walking down the street.

"Excuse me sir?" He didn't respond, the man kept walking as if Traft wasn't there. "Sir!" What the hell? "Can't you hear me!" Traft said as he went to grab the man but his arm fazed through him. Traft's eyes widened as stood still.

"What... what?" I'm... I'm beginning to lose it... What is real and what isn't, is there really a difference. Traft walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Okay.. okay now I have to relax and think... and think.." Traft sat there for awhile till something caught his mind. "Wait a second, how am I able to sit on this bench if I can't interact with people?" Traft got up. "I haven't given up on reality yet, I gonna figure out whats going on. Now what to look for first... that's right the volcano." Traft looked up at it. "To get to the bottom of this maybe going up and checking on it may be a good idea."

"But if I can sit on a bench maybe I can get burned alive to... maybe I'll check something else out before I look up there." Traft walked around Cinnabar Island for awhile but couldn't figure anything out.

What would happen if I decide to Leave here on Karp? With everything that's happened so far I don't really want to risk it...

"But what to do..." Traft heard a woman scream. "Whats that? Whats going on." Traft went up to the house where he heard it and looked through the window. "Oh, it seems that scream came from this woman, she seems to be a mother.."

"I'm sorry mommy I didn't mean to break the vase." Another voice, it sounds like a child's.

"It's okay Charles I only yelled because it startled me." I guess it was not a big deal, damn I really thought that scream would lead me somewhere else. Traft began to walk away from the window.

"Benny use Physic." Physic!? Traft ran right back and watched through the window again.

"Alakazam..." Traft ran right to the front door of the house and walked in. "Alakazam! You did this to me, bring me back to... well whatever is not here. I want to live in the real world!" The Alakazam didn't hear him, instead he was just helping out with the mess the child made.

"Listen to me!" Traft picked up a chair and threw against the wall and the chair broke into many pieces. The mother and child were shocked.

"M... mommy whats happening..."

"I don't know Charles stay close." The Alakazams eyes glowed and went in front of them to protect them.

"I'm... I'm sorry I.. I was just frustrated I..." Traft sighed. "Right you can't see or hear me.. I'll just go.. I'm sorry." Traft walked out. "What am I supposed to do if I can't talk to people... Damn it!" Traft's eyes lit up as he looked to his belt at his Pokeballs.

"That's right I still have my partners, I'm not truly alone." Traft took Sandshrew's Pokeball and pressed the button to open it but nothing happened. Traft pressed it again. "No..." Traft kept pressing it. "No... No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! No! No!"

"Ahhh!" Traft went down to his knees and started to punch the ground till his hands began to bleed. "No..." Traft started to cry. "I don't want to be here, why me.. why choose me. Who decides to put someone through this. Who thinks it's just okay to play with someones mind like it's theirs." Traft closed his eyes. "I give up." When Traft said that a voice came from the shadows.

"So this is your braking point huh?" Traft's eyes widened as he heard that. Then there was a huge explosion, the volcano went off. As people began to panic and scream Traft just stayed there on his knees.

"Who said that.." People were running by in terror trying to evacuate. "I said who said that!" Traft said as he got up, when he got up he realized what was actually going on. "The volcano is erupting..." For some reason Trafts mind was paying attention to the family that had the Alakazam. As Traft looked that way, he noticed they were trying to escape. The lava was causing the whole city to bust into flames, their Alakazam was helping them out.

"Oh no lava is coming there way!" Alakazam used his Physic to stop it the force was beginning to become to much for the Alakazam .

"Benny!" The boy shouted as the mother picked him up and kept running. "No mommy! We can't leave Benny! We have to go back for him!" The mother didn't respond she just kept running. "Benny!" Traft closed his eyes when Alakazam could not hold his Physic anymore. A voice appeared in Trafts mind.

"I was abandoned, and so are you in this dark void."

"Why me."

"Because you were already alone, You don't know what it's like."

"You're wrong." There was silence as Traft took a deep breath. "My father abandoned me when I was little, right now I'm trying to find out why." There was still no response. All the screams of the people stopped. Traft woke up again, but this time he woke up in the middle of the town. As he got up everything was like when he first showed up all destroyed.

"Am I... Am I back.." When Traft fully got up he saw in the distance Alakazam floating up towards the sky. Traft grabbed a Pokeball just in case but it didn't do anything as it disappeared into the distance.

"Is it really over.." Traft looked at his Pokeball and slowly pressed the button to open it. Sandshrew came out.

"Sandshrew!" Traft said as he picked up Sandshrew and hugged him. While Traft was hugging Sandshrew something fell from the sky down to his feet. "Huh whats this?" Traft picked it up. "Is this a badge..." The voice appeared in Trafts head.

"I found this laying around, thought you'd like it." Traft squeezed it in his hand and looked up into the sky.

"I know the feeling of betrayal, I'm sorry for what happened to you. Don't lose your faith and become something you're not. You're a kind Pokemon I saw that myself." There was no response...

Looks like I'm heading to Pallet Town now.


	9. Pallet Town

I'm on my way to Pallet Town now, finally away from all the nonsense that occurred at Cinnabar Island.

Pallet Town... Dermin always talked about that place, they're no gyms there but it's home to the Pokemon Professor Samuel Oak. Dermin always said if he didn't live in Lavender Town he would have been able to become a trainer, he's probably right, apparently there's always amazing trainers that come from that town.

"One thats named Red".. Strange though you'd think thats a nickname or something for a kid with red hair. Dermin said that Red is one of the best Trainers that ever lived...

I still haven't forgotten what happened at the Seafoam Islands, I have to get these files to the police who knows what could happen if I don't.

"Wow I can't believe all thats happened to me in such a short time.. I bet mom wouldn't believe half the stories..." I wonder how shes doing back home.

Well I can't forget about training either, after all I got a new partner. Ekans is sure to be a big help. That makes four Pokemon on my team. In all honesty I'm surprised I got by with just only three for such a long time. All the trainers I see on TV have a full party of six and have multiple substitutes.

"Well looks like I'm here, smooth sailing at least." Traft said as he saw Pallet Town in the distance.

"You've been great Karp, it's a good thing I'm able to ride you across this sea." Gyarados just smiled as Traft got off him and returned him into his Pokeball.

"So this is Pallet Town huh? It's actually quite small." I like it, it kind of reminds me of Lavender Town just instead of it having a Grave Tower it has a Pokemon Laboratory.

Now that I think about it that's a pretty significant difference...

Traft tried made his way to a Pokemon Center until he realized there isn't any.

"Does this Town not have a Pokemon Center?" Traft thought out loud causing a woman near by to hear him.

"Pallet Town doesn't have a Pokemon Center just head up to the Lab, don't worry Professor Oak wont mind. He likes to help out trainers and Pokemon alike." She said with a big smile.

"Ok thanks!" Traft said smiling back as he made his way to the Pokemon Lab.

Wow.. am I actually going to meet this Professor Oak Dermin always talked about, man he's going to be so jealous. Traft walked up the hill and made it to the front door. He looked up as he rang the door bell.

"Huh? That looks like a windmill up there, wonder why he'd need that?" Traft heard some sounds coming from inside.

"Come in, the doors open."

"Alright." Traft opened the door and walked in and he saw from what look liked Professor Oak. Wow he wears the lab coat and everything.. reminds me of Greyson..

"Ah a trainer, glad to see you. You can call me Professor Oak and you."

"My names Traft Hale."

"I assume you stopped by because of the lack of a Pokemon Center."

"Thats right, I was hoping my Pokemon could have somewhere to rest."

"Don't worry my boy, I have a terrific garden where your Pokemon can relax."

"Wow really?" I'm sure my Pokemon would love to relax, they've been through a lot.

"Follow me." Traft took a look around and checked out his Laboratory during the walk to the Garden. "So where are you from Traft?"

"Oh, I'm from Lavender Town."

"Really? I don't really see many trainers from there."

"Yeah, that's probably right..."

"So you've been collecting badges?"

"Yeah."

"How many do you have so far?"

"I have 2"

"Thats good, you're on your way." Traft and Oak are now at the garden. "So what do you think." Traft looked around and was stunned.

"It's amazing!" There's Pokemon all over the place it's so peaceful and it looks like they're all getting along.

"These are the trainers Pokemon I look after." Traft had a puzzled look on his face. Oak laughed and continued. "You see Traft you probably already know this but you can only have six Pokemon on you at a time."

"Yeah, I know that."

"So instead of their trainers just storing them away in a PC, I look after them."

"Oh wow, how much do you get payed?" Oak laughed.

"I'm not the day care, I do this because I love Pokemon."

"Oh, sorry for assuming."

"It's alright my boy, now let your Pokemon enjoy the garden." Traft smiled and grabbed the Pokeballs off his belt and threw them in the air.

"Alright lets go guys!" Trafts Pokemon came out and looked around puzzled. "This is a garden meant for Pokemon, go on and relax for today."

"My my you have some fine Pokemon, and a very kind Gyarados." Oak said as he noticed how well Gyarados was doing with the new Pokemon. "You must have trained him well."

"Thank you." Wow, did I just get a complement from Professor Oak? Dermin would never believe me. Ekans looked around really nervously and didn't do anything.

"I'm gonna go get some drinks, enjoy the garden." Traft didn't really hear Oak he was too concerned for Ekans. Traft walked up to it.

"Whats wrong little guy." Traft said as he picked him up. "I have to remember you just hatched, you were just brought into this world recently you don't know much." Traft picked up his Pokedex and scanned Ekans for it's move set. "Oh so you know... Wrap and Leer. Alright wanna do some training." While Traft was Talking to Ekans Oak came back.

"Oh so you have a Pokedex?"

"Oh... yeah.." Oh shit I forgot that only trainers with sponsors can get them, being they're handed out by Professor Oak.

"That looks like a Hoenn model, do you know Professor Birch? I thought you said you were from Lavender Town?" What do I say here, I don't even know who he's talking about. I guess I'll say the truth, I don't want to lie to him.

"One of my friends gave me her older one."

"Oh, so it's an older model." Whats this? He seems fine with it.

"Give it to me." Damn... I guess I can't keep it then..

"Alight." Traft said as he slowly handed over the Pokedex. Oak took it.

"I'll get you a new one." Trafts eyes lit up.

"Really!?" Then Trafts eyes dropped. "Wait whats gonna happen to the old one."

"Oh I was just going to put it away."

"I know this may sound odd, but I don't want to part with it. It was a gift.. somewhat." Oak smiled.

"Oh you did say her, so it's a girls." Traft face got red.

"Shes not that kind of friend!" Oak laughed

"You keep it, but I'll still get a new one prepared for you. You know you're a bit old to just be starting on your journey."

"Yeah, I started a bit late, wasn't originally going to go on one, but some things happened."

"Well I'm glad."

"Thank you." Oak left again. Traft shook his head. "Alright Ekans, lets do some training."

Ekans and Traft trained, while the rest of his Pokemon enjoyed themselves relaxing. The day went by rather quickly and Oak let Traft take up a room in the lab for the night. In the morning Traft was packing up to leave. But before he left something hit him, something he had forgotten.

Damn I forget to tell anyone about Greyson! Maybe Professor Oak would be the right person to show these papers to.

"Professor before I go, I want you to see these."

"What is it my boy." Traft handed him the files. Oak noticed the big R on the corner.

"Team Rocket... where did you get this?"

"I had a run in with one of the guys part of the project on my way to Cinnabar Island."

"Cinnabar... It's a shame what happened there, I'm sure you know recently the volcano erupted and destroyed most of the town. Now there a bunch a refuge's in Pewter, Viridian and other City's"

"It really was." I had to witness it...

"We'll it's a good thing you showed me these, I'll let the authorities know right away."

"Thanks, we'll I'm off, thank you for everything."

"Wait Traft."

"What is it?"

"Whenever you have over six Pokemon give me a call, I'll take care of them."

"Really!? Wow, thank you Professor Oak." And with that Traft was on his way.

So the map says Viridian City is my next stop.


	10. Route One

I'm on Route 1 at the moment, travelling on ground again is nice change compared to being on the water.

"Wow... there is Rattata everywhere.." You know your a novice at catching Pokemon when Rattata are to fast to catch for you. Well I didn't really want one anyways...

"So this where those Pallet Town kids start their journey, there sure is a lot of Pokemon around here, no wonder they become great Trainers." Traft looked up at the sun and wiped the sweat from is forehead.

"It is just too hot today." As he finished wiping the sweat a male teenager roughly the same age as Traft showed up behind him out of nowhere. He was wearing a black trench coat and has black long hair.

"You got that right."

"What the hell!"

"What's wrong kid?" Wait, did this guy just call me a kid? He looks no older then me!

"Nothing... you just startled me." Whats with this guys outfit, whats with the black trench coat. No wonder he's so hot.

"Hey kid what's your name?" Who just asks for someones name like that?

"What? Why are you asking me that?" He just shrugged, and Traft sighed.

"My names Traft."

"Traft huh? What an odd name." Odd name!? Well... well you dress odd..

As Traft was imagining insulting him he put his hands in his pocket and began to walk down the dirt road.

"Wait." He stopped but didn't turn around. "Aren't you supposed to tell me yours if you ask for mine."

"Huh?"

"Your name."

"Ohhh right." He began to walk away again. Well... this is really frustrating.. well I do have an idea.

"I'd only really expect poor manners from a kid." He stopped and turned around. Wow didn't notice how pale he is.

"I'm no kid." He said really fast.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Oh how I love giving people a taste of their own medicine. I should have barged into Dermin's house and bothered him while I was still in Lavender Town.

"What.. but I just said I'm no kid.. are you mentally unstable?" He said calmly. Well that back fired.

"What no! I was just doing what you did to me!"

"Huh?" Traft face palmed.

"Just go, I think trying to deal with you will give me an aneurysm." He began to walk away again until he stopped and turned around.

"Are you a trainer?"

"Yeah.." Traft said holding the bridge of his nose still a bit frustrated.

"We have to have a battle before I leave then."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because we are trainers? How do you think you get better." Wow thats the first thing he said that made sense.

"Alright then you're on but on one condition."

"Before that my names Nitro, now whats your condition." Damn, he probably knew that was my condition..

"Wait... Now you tell me your name?" And he called my name odd...

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Of course this again.. Nitro pulled out 2 Pokeballs. "How about a 2 on 2 match."

"Sounds good to me."

"Go Gengar."

"A Gangar huh?" Traft pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it, it said: **Deep in the night, your shadow cast by a streetlight may suddenly overtake you. It is actually a GENGAR running past you, pretending to be your shadow.**

"You have a Pokedex huh?"

"Go Tauros!"

"Interesting choice.."

"Ready to battle Tauros." Tauros rolled his eyes and shrugged as to say, _I guess so._

"Hypnosis." Nirto said casually.

"Dodge and use Giga Impact." Tauros dodged and went in for a head on Giga Impact. Nitro just smirked. "Here we go!" Tauros went right through Gengar.

"That was a very bad mistake."

"Why? What happened we made a direct hit!"

"Ghost types are unaffected by normal moves and vise versa. And now your Tauros can't move due to Giga Impact."

"Damn..."

"Hypnosis." It hit and Tauros fell asleep.

"Wow this is the first time Tauros fell asleep to a move in battle, wait no time for jokes. Tauros wake up!"

"Dream Eater." After that Tauros fainted.

"What just happened..." Traft shook his head and returned Tauros. "Sorry Tauros I should have known better." Ok what to choose now... wait when I check the Pokedex it did say that Gengar was not only a Ghost type but he was also a Poison type.

"Choose your next Pokemon."

"Go! Sandshrew!" Traft said as he threw that ball into the battle field.

"Ah better choice than last time, but don't think I'll let you use a ground type on my Gengar."

"What do you mean?"

"Return." Right... he still has another Pokemon... "Carracosta lets go."

"Whats a Carracosta?" Traft pulled out his Pokedex to scan it but it couldn't read it. "What going on here." Then Traft remembered that Professor Oak gave him a new one and he pulled out that. He scanned it again and it said: **It could knock out a foe with a slap from one of its developed front appendages and chew it up, shell or bones and all. **Traft gulped.

"Carracosta use Rollout!"

"Counter it with a Rollout as well Sanshrew!" They both connected and were at even strength.

"Wait that doesn't make sense! Your small Sandshrew should not be strong enough, harder Carracosta!"

"You push harder as well Sandshrew!" They both pushed and pushed until Carracosta ended up coming on top with Sandshrew exhausted and was about to faint.

"Aqua tail."

"Hey wait a second, you already won."

"Your Sandshrew didn't faint yet what are you talking about." Carracosta was about to attack Sandshrew until one of Traft's Pokemon released itself on it's own will, it was Gyarados. Gyarados roared right at Nirto and Carracosta.

"Karp..." Nitro smiled and returned Carracosta.

"Didn't know you were holding back such a powerhouse, and such a loyal Pokemon." Nitro turned around and began to walk away. Traft looked right up at Gyarados and smiled as he brought Sandshrew and it back into their Pokeballs.

"Well that was a strange person, and what a name... Nitro." Traft sat down and brought out a snack he got from Professor Oak. "I have so much more to learn it seems... how do I expect to even make it to the Indigo League at this rate." Nirto was right when he said battles make you stronger.

I wonder what region that Carracosta comes from, he looked strong thats for sure. I have to become stronger so trainers like him wont get in my way, I have to make it to the Indigo League."

* * *

I've made to Viridian City... well thats what I would be saying if I didn't fall into this damned hole! Like who does this, there was just some leaves and twigs placed on top of it. I've tried to climb out but it's hopeless. Traft looked up at the sky.

"Man this is a waste of time." Traft sat down and thought for a minute. "Oh, I have an idea." Traft took out a Pokeball and threw outside of the hole.

"Alright Karp I need you to get me out of this." Gyarados went partially down in the hole so Traft could climb up the ridges on his back. "Thanks a lot, return." Traft began walking down Route one again.

That hole was defiantly man made, I wonder for. Anyways I'm real close to Viridian City now, I was told that the Gym there used to be a ground type Gym but has recently changed. Something about a new leader, I wonder how that works. If you think about it wouldn't the new leader still be using Ground types anyways why change up the Gym completely. Traft stopped as he saw a open space pass some trees.

"Oh wow, that area looks great for some training." Traft ran down there. "Alright lets go guys." Traft said as he threw his Pokeballs in the air. They all came out eager and ready, except for Tauros who found a nice shady spot to lay down.

"Come on Tauros don't you wanna train?" Tauros responded with a snore, he was already asleep. Traft sighed. "Alright you all ready for some training." They all nodded.

"Ok lets start with..." Traft stopped mid sentence as a wild Mankey appeared just walking by. "Oh who's that Pokemon." Traft pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it and it said: **Light and agile on its feet, and ferocious in temperament. When angered, it flies into an uncontrollable frenzy.**

"So it's a Mankey huh? I wouldn't mind catching one of those." Traft returned Gyarados and Sandshrew and let Tauros nap. "Alright Ekans we have been training for a bit lately why don't we test out what you've learned." Ekans nodded in excitement.

"Alright lets start off with your new move, Poison sting!" Ekans shot some at Mankey. "Right on good hit!" Mankey looked right at them and it's face got all red with anger and started to jump up and down.

"Use leer!" Mankey let it hit and kept going straight at Ekans with a low kick. "Slip out of the way!" Ekans used it's flexible body and went right around Mankey.

"Wow, you really have gotten better, and in such short time! Use wrap!" Ekans wrapped it's body around Mankey and held tight. With that Mankey became more angered and kept trying to get out.

"Alright you're doing good keep a hold on it!" Traft pulled out a Pokeball and threw it at Mankey. It hit Mankey but nothing happened.

"Wait what? Was the ball broken? No... you're an other trainers Pokemon!?" Right as Traft said that a trainer came running.

"Mankey! Where did you go this time!" It was a girl roughly the age of 10. She ran up and saw Traft battling Manky. "What are you doing to my Mankey!" Traft put his hands up in defence.

"Whoa, wait a sec, I thought it was wild!" Ekans let go of wrap, Mankey Scratched Traft on the face. "Ow what the hell!"

"You deserve it." Traft looked at her as he rubbed his face in pain.

"Well then didn't expect this happening today..."

"What's that?" The little girl asked.

"Nothing, sorry for what happened. See yeah." Traft walked away.

Damn... I was really set on catching that Mankey, but I can't do anything about it belonging to someone else. Traft heard a scream coming from behind him.

"What the!?" Traft turned around and ran to where it came from.

"Help! Help! I fell down this hole." Traft ran up to it to see that girl stuck down in the hole.

"You alright!"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Need some help?"

"What do you think?"

"You know, you're quite rude for your age."

"I'm sorry please help me."

"No Problem." Traft sent out Gyarados, she screamed in fear.

"Ahhh!"

"Don't worry, Karp wont hurt a fly trust me." She gulped and nodded as Gyarados went down so she could climb on it's back. When she got out she smiled at Gyarados. "See what did I tell ya."

"You were right. I'm Kayla by the way."

"My names Traft." Out of nowhere a man came out of the bushes wearing a black outfit with a big red R in the front.

"Enough of this! You can't just go around savin people kid."

"Now I hope you realize that logic makes little to no sense." Theres a R on his shirt just like the one on those files...

"You're interfering with Team Rocket her Pokemon and yours are now ours."

"Your not all the smart are you?"

"Huh?"

"Who goes around digging holes everywhere if it's just going to come to this." Traft said as he pointed a Pokeball at him with Gyarados right behind him.

"Shut up kid!" He pulled two Pokeballs and let out a Raticate and a Fearow.

"Go Sandshrew lend us a hand!" The Rocket guy pointed at Traft and his Pokemon just started moving like they didn't need commands.

"Karp use Dragon rage and Sandshrew use Rollout!" The Fearow got hit but Raticate just kept dodging Sandshrews Rollout. Sandshrew got frustrated and started to dig under the ground.

"Whoa whoa, what going on? Did Sandshrew just learn dig!?" Sandshrew came up and hit Raticate, it fainted. With that the Rocket grunt quickly returned his Pokemon and ran off fast.

"Wow that was amazing!" Kayla said.

"No he just wasn't all that good." Kayla looked down.

"Your Pokemon seem to listen to you.. my Mankey doesn't listen to me.. Could you raise him for me?" Traft smiled and got to eye level and put his hand on her head.

"**No**."

"Huh?"

"You just started, don't give up on Mankey just yet, you'll both become good friends in time." She nodded as Traft got up and left waving.

"I wont give up." Traft just smiled as he left.

* * *

**WINDOWBEE**

**I hope to the people who are reading this are enjoying it XD**

**Feel free to review, good ore bad doesn't matter. **

**I have to admit some reviews would help with the motivation to update faster.. just saying :P**


	11. All Types Huh?

Finally.. no really finally, I've made it to Viridian City. It's late though, too late to challenge the Gym, going to the Pokemon Center right now would be the best option.

"Well this is a change from Pallet, it's more like Fuchsia with all these tall buildings."

Traft walked around till he made it to the Pokemon Center. Just as he was walking in someone was walking out, it was Nitro.

"Oh, hey Nitro." Nirto's eyes widened when he saw Traft.

"Just the person I need, come with me." He grabbed Traft by his hand.

"What!? Where are you taking me." Nitro dragged Traft to the Pokemon Centers backyard where there was a battle field.

"Get ready for a tag team match."

"Why, whats going on here."

"I thought I just told you? A tag team match."

"But why?"

"You see that guy over there." Nitro tilted his head towards a guy with his hands up making a scene. He's roughly about 16 wearing a cap backwards with short hair, average build.

"What about him?"

"I've been watching him battle, he performs tag team battle by himself and he keeps on winning."

"Can't you face him by yourself?"

"I don't understand the question, tag teams are supposed to be done with two people on a team."

"But you said he was doing it..."

"Whats why we have to beat him, don't you get it kid." Here comes this kid crap again.

"Your reasoning isn't all that great." Traft sighed. "But I'll do this tag team with you, sounds like fun." Nitro moved his black hair out of his eyes and smiled.

"Lets do this then, come on." Nitro walked up to him. "You there, we challenge you." The guy chuckled.

"Well I never turn down an opportunity for another win, fine then but this is my last battle for the day." Nitro walked up to Traft.

"Okay so I heard from people talking that this guy is named Joesph Jace and apparently has a reputation for creating strategies on the spot that are very bizarre but just somehow seem to work out."

"Thats interesting."

"So what I'm saying is stay sharp."

"Got it." Nirto took off his black trench coat and walked over to the battle field.

So now he takes that off, not when it was blistering hot, no he takes it off at night when it's cooler...

"I'll referee." Said one of the trainers overseeing the previous battles. Nirto just nodded and him. Joesph walked up.

"So you to ready?"

"Whenever you are." Nitro said calmly

"Alright lets go!" Joesph threw his two Pokeballs in the air and what came out was a Machamp and Electrode.

Wow he's even letting us go first.. does he have that much confidence. Is he really that good...

Traft pulled out a pokeball. Well he does have that Electrode using Sandshrew would be good.

"Go Sandshew!" Sandshrew came out and looked eager. Nirto threw his ball and didn't say anything, Gangar was what he chose. Joesph smirked.

"A Gangar eh? Well then Machamp use Foresight." Nitro's eyebrows raised.

"Damn.. should have saw that coming.." Traft looked puzzled.

"Whats wrong here."

"Remember the battle we had, when your Tauros couldn't land that Giga Impact."

"Yeah, I found out that day that Normal moves don't work on Ghost types."

"Well that rule also applies for Fighting type moves and the move Foresight makes it so they can hit Ghost types."

"I see, anyways lets go! Sandshrew use dig!"

"Hypnosis Gengar!"

"Avoid them both!"

"It's gonna take a lot more than just words!" Traft yelled. Machamp and Electrode avoided both attacks. "Well.. maybe I was wrong about that."

"Kid.. err Traft fall back."

"Sandshrew fall back." Sandshrew and Gengar went back.

"We have to think of something, its obvious that his Pokemon are well trained and can deal with our attacks."

"So whats the plan then." Joesph's voice broke their conversation.

"This is getting boring ya know!"

"Damn he's just playing with us.." Traft said looking right at him.

"Machamp pick up Electrode." Traft was stunned.

"What's he doing.." Nitro's eyes widened.

"Get ready." He said surprisingly calm. Traft nodded.

"Use Defense Curl Sandshrew." Sandshrew nodded and continued to do it.

"Throw Electrode at them!"

"What's he thinking!?" Traft said.

"Who cares he's letting you get a head on attack go!"

"Use Rollout Sandshrew!"

"Ganger get in close to proceed with a counter once they're done." Joesph smirked again.

"Fell for it."

"Huh?"

"Use Explosion."

"Damn it!" Electrode used Explosion and both Traft and Nitro's Pokemon Fainted.

"We lost.. just like that..." Nirto and Traft returned their Pokemon. Nitro looked right at Joesph and nodded.

"Thank you for the battle." And with that Nitro left. Joesph walked up to Traft.

"Well that was fun wasn't it, wheres your friend going."

"Yeah, it was interesting... and he's... going somewhere I'm sure he'll show up again."

"He wanna pick up some supper uhh."

"It's Traft."

"My names Joesph Jace." He stuck out his hand for a handshake, Traft shook it.

"So where are you from Joesph."

"Oh, I'm from Cerulean City, right here in Kanto. What about you?" They began walking back into the Pokemon Center.

"Im from Lavender Town, I'm trying to collect all the Badges and Participate in the Indigo League."

"Badges eh, I never cared much for that."

"Really?"

"Why do I need to prove I'm the best, I already know I am." Joesph laughed.

"Hehe.. Yeah.." They arrived at the tables where trainers can have supper. "So what brings you here then?"

"I came here to meet a close friend."

"Oh, okay."

"I assume you're here for the badge."

"Yeah, I'm going to challenge him tomorrow."

"I heard he's real tough, and very difficult to beat."

"Huh? How so?"

"He doesn't just use one type, he uses a variety of Pokemon."

"What I thought all gyms had a type they use? Is that allowed?"

"Seems so."

"Huh... so you can't go in with a plan." Joesph stretched back and put his hands behind his head.

"Well not like that matters to me anyway, good luck on your battle tomorrow." And with that Traft went and got a room for the night.

"So all types huh?"


	12. Viridian City Gym

Traft woke up early to prepare for his gym battle, he looked at his for Pokeballs and smiled,he left the Pokemon Center with that smile.

"You look happy." Joesph said standing beside a Charizard.

"Oh, you're up early." Traft said looking right at Charizard.

So Joesph has a Charizard, man all his Pokemon seem to be strong and well raised, his Charizard looks really happy.

"Yeah, Charizard here likes the morning air you see." He said as he pet it.

"A Charizard huh? He looks powerful."

"Of course he is! He's my Pokemon!" Joesph said laughing, and Charizard Roared.

"Where did you get him?"

"I had this one ever since it was an egg, my family are breeders you see."

"Breeders?"

"You don't know what a Pokemon Breeder is!?" Traft just shrugged while Joesph put his hand to his face and sighed. "Pokemon Breeding is raising Pokemon to be the healthiest they can be, and in the process we receive eggs, you can fill in the rest yourself."

"I think I understand..."

"Anyways just like my parents I'm also a Breeder."

"You know I did find an egg on my travels."

"Really? Where?"

"When I was travelling to Fuchsia with a friend we just saw it rolling down a hill." Traft pulled out a Pokeball. "We saved it from some Beedrills and after I took care of it and it hatched into an Ekans." Traft released Ekans out of it's ball. Ekans rapped around and climbed up Traft.

"He does seem to like you." Joesph said laughing. "But what a strange story."

"Yeah, well anyways I heading to the Gym now, I'll see you later."

"Wait, I'll tag along."

"Sure, if you want to." When they arrived to the gym Nitro was waiting there.

"Oh, hey Nitro what are you doing out here."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" There was silence for a bit, until Traft went to go in himself but the door was locked. "Oh yeah, the leader isn't here right now, he doesn't get in till 11:00."

"And of course you didn't tell me till now." Traft sighed. "So what are you still doing here then."

"Hmm, what was that? Sorry I was watching those Spearows." Traft and Joesph looked around but couldn't see anything.

"What are you talking about." Nitro put a finger up to his lips.

"Shh.." Two Spearow showed up and flew by. "Anyways what were you saying?"

"It doesn't really matter I guess, hey how about we grab some breakfast and wait until he shows up?" Nitro just nodded and adjusted his coat.

"So where are you from anyway Nitro." Nitro didn't look at Traft and just shrugged.

"Nowhere special." Traft left that at that as the went to eat.

* * *

It's 11:00 now, I'm actually pretty nervous this leader is supposed to be strong but how strong.

As they arrived the doors were open, they walked in and a Trainer greeted them. The Trainer was about the same age as Traft if not the same as Joesph. He had brown hair and green eyes, he stood there with a smirk and a hand in his pocket.

"Looks like I got three challengers today."

"No only two, I'm just going to watch if that okay with you." Joesph said.

"By all means, go take a seat in the stands, they're pretty much never used."

This guy is basically my age, but not like I can say to much Janine was pretty much my age as well.

"So who will be challenging me first." Traft didn't say anything hoping Nitro would say something, but Nitro just shrugged. "Ok then how about you." He pointed at Traft, he gulped.

"Yeah sure..." Damn, why am I so nervous now, I was was real pumped feeling this morning...

"So, what do you want?"

"What?" Traft looked puzzled.

"What do you want, a two on two, a three on three pick something."

"You're letting me pick?"

"Yeah, now choose."

"I don't really want to make that choice it doesn't really matter to me."

"Fine then, it's going to be a three on three, show the ref your card and lets get this started." Traft showed his card and got on the battlefield.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, lets do this!" The referee walked up and spoke.

"This will be a three on three match, are the trainers ready!" They both nodded. "Then begin!"

"Go Exeggutor!"

"An Exeggutor huh?" Traft pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it and it said: **Originally from the tropics, EXEGGUTOR's heads grow larger from exposure to strong sunlight. It is said that when the heads fall, they group to form an EXEGGCUTE.**

"Go Tauros!" Tauros came out an yawned, but then took a look at Exeggutor and huffed. "Oh, seems you like the challenge." Tauros stomped his feet.

"Use Sunny day Exeggutor!"

"Go in for a horn attack!" Exeggutor didn't move it was a direct hit but it seemed to have taken no damage.

"Use Solar beam!" The beam hit Tauros. Joesph spoke up.

"Ah I see, so using sunny day to speed up that charge time."

"No!" Tauros was hit but he didn't faint, Traft smiled. "Thats it, I knew you were a tough one!" Tauros Huffed in anger and his head began to glow blue. "Whoa... whats going on!?"

"Looks like your Tauros learned Zen Headbutt."

"Alright then, use it!" Traft said pointing at Exeggutor. Tauros charged once again and Exeggutor let it hit once again.

"Solar beam again!"

"Not this time! Tauros lift it up with your horns!" Tauros lifted it up. "Throw it!"

"Use leech seed!" Right when Tauros threw Exeggutor leech seed hit and stuck on him. The leech seed activated and Tauros roared in pain.

"You alright Tauros, how about I return you for now." Tauros turned around and glared at Traft, he smiled. "I get ya."

"Egg bomb!"

"Dodge it and use Giga Impact!" Tauros began to charge. "It's all or nothing! Go for it!"

"Counter it with Solar Beam!" The Solar Beam hit but Tauros kept moving forward until the leech seed came into effect that was the end for Tauros, he fainted.

Traft sighed and returned Tauros.

"That was awesome, great job." Damn that Exeggutor it looks like nothing affected him!

"I'm impressed that was quite the display of raw power, but theres more to battling than just that."

Damn this guy is strong, way stronger than Janine. What to use now... Exeggutor is a Grass Physic type, none of my Pokemon have an advantage... Traft pulled out a Pokeball from his belt.

"Alright, I'm counting on you buddy... Go Sandshrew!"

"A Sandshrew huh? Odd choice."

"Lets show just how strong you are! Use sand attack."

"Cover your face with your leaves!" Exeggutor covered it's face making the Sand Attack useless.

"They can do that!?"

"Pokemon are all different, don't just think their moves are all they can do."

"Rollout!" Just like before Exeggutor took the attack head on.

"Solar Beam again!"

"No! Not this time harder Sandshrew don't stop!" Sandshrew continued to push and was able to knock Exeggutor over.

"Now Scratch Attack!" Sandshrew jumped on Exeggutor and landed the Scratch Attack, Traft sighed with relief.

I bet if that Solar Beam hit it would have been an instant Knock out, I'm impressed though Sandshrew has really gotten stronger.

"Alright get back Sandshrew, you don't want to be close for to long."

"Well, that Sandshrew seems to have been trained well I may have to take it up a notch." What!? Hes was going easy on me!?

"Rollout again!"

"Leech Seed."

"Whoa now stop Rollout and dig under ground to escape!" SandShrew used the momentum from the Rollout and digged even faster.

"Get ready Exeggutor it could be coming from anywhere."

"No Sandshrew stay down there for a bit!" The leader looked puzzled.

"Huh?" Traft smirked.

"Constantly use defence curl over and over again!" The leader smiled.

"Ahh very smart."

"A bit longer now!"

"Use egg bomb on the ground!" Exeggutor started landing bombs all over the place.

Shit I knew this wouldn't last, but it looks like Sandshrews stuck either way. If he stays down he's going to get hit at some point and going up right now is suicide! Damn those explosions are loud... I got it!

"Sandshrew listen up! Use Rollout to get out but keep on going and don't stop!" Sandshrew did that and when he came out he went flying up in the air avoiding all the bombs.

"Yes! I'm surprised that worked... huh?" Sandshrew began to glow mid air. "No way this is just like what happened to Karp..." Sandshrew evolved into Sandslash.

"Well thats a sight to see mid battle... your Sandshrew evolved into Sandslash." The leader said looking right up at Sandslash

"Well we won't give up this chance come down and hit hard with a Scratch Attack!." Sandslash came down but instead of scratch it's claws glowed bight as it hit Exeggutor. The impact was huge and and forced Exeggutor to the ground. Nitro spoke up.

"You can actually do this it seems, hit it while it's down!" It's seems.. so he at first didn't think I could... and that much emotion coming from him is actually weird.

"Hit him again with what you just did Sandslash!." Sandslash went in.

"Get up Exeggutor and move out of the way!" Exeggutor got up and moved to the side but Sandslash just moved with it and attacked.

"Keep it up!" Sandslash kept attacking till Exeggutor fainted. A big smile grew on Traft's face. "We.. we did it! We actually beat that Exeggutor!" Sandslash ran up Traft and jumped up for a hug. "Ugh.. hehe you've gotten heavy."

"Well no time to actually celebrate I guess I only beat one of his Pokemon..." Traft pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Sandslash and it said:**It is skilled at slashing enemies with its claws. If broken, they start to grow back in a day.**

"Now what about that new moved you learned.. so it's called Slash... fitting." The leader returned Exeggutor

"Return, now that was a sight to see. Okay go Gyarados!" A Gyarados huh...

"Well we're on a roll, nothing can stop us!"

"Hydro Pump." Gyarados was so fast that Sandslash couldn't do anything about it, it was a direct hit forcing Sandslash to faint.

"Wa... what just happened..." Traft returned Sandslash.

That was incredible... the speed... I couldn't even see it coming.. What to use now, Ekans is out he's just not strong enough for that yet, that leaves only one option.

"Alright go Karp!" Karp came out and looked right at the other Gyarados.

"A Gyarados on Gyarados match up huh, this is going to be fun."

"Karp use Dragon rage!" The purple flames flew right at Gyarados.

"Hyper Beam." They Hyper Beam went right through Karps dragon rage and landed a direct hit... Karp fainted.

"That.. that was it.. Karp.."

"Your Pokemon are strong I'll give you that, but you have so much more to learn. About you and your Pokemon." Right as he said that a person walked in wearing a red cap.

"Wow blue you really have changed a lot." He said as he slowly walked in.

"Oh it's you red, what do you need." Traft slowly turned around.

"Red..." He mumbled under his breath.

"It seems Team Rocket is back, there something that happened at the Seafoam Islands I want us to take a look into."

"Can't you do that by yourself, I have a gym to run. You spend most your time on that stupid mountain training."

"I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important."

"I guess thats true alright, lets go." He turned to Traft and the others. "I'm sorry but I have to go, Traft."

"Yeah..."

"Go to the other Gyms, I don't want to challenge you again till you get the other seven badges." Traft just nodded as he left.

"So that was red..." Nito and Joesph came down.

"Well for what it's worth you did okay, but you know I would have won easily, I may have to challenge him when he gets back." Joesph said.

"You did better than I though you would have." Nitro said calmly.

"Whats that supposed to mean!?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Joesph began to leave

"Well I'm gonna head out, Maybe I'll see you two again."

"Yeah, see yeah later I guess." Traft said waving. "So what are you going to do now?" Traft said to Nitro.

"I'm gonna stick around you for a bit, you're actually quite interesting." He said as he adjusted his coat.

"Really.. ok fine by me then."


	13. The Poacher

"Do you know where we are going to next?" Nitro said looking up in the sky at some Pidgey with his usual emotionless face.

"I going to go to Pewter City so I have to head through Viridian Forest." Traft said as he lead.

"Viridian Forest..." Nirto said slowly as he was looking at a leaf that a Caterpie chewed on recently.

"So you're collecting badges right?" Traft stopped because Nitro bent down to look at something.

"Huh? Sorry I was busy what was that again?"

"Are you collecting Badges..." This may be a long trip if he's going to do this all the time.

"Yeah, I am, It's a good way to get stronger." He said as he got up

"So how many do you have?"

"Seven, that guy who beat you was supposed to be my eighth."

"Really!?"

"Why are we standing around for arnt we supposed to be going somewhere?" Traft sighed. Does he not realize that we stopped because of him.

"Yeah... lets go then." Nitro adjusted his coat and they were off.

* * *

After a bit of travelling outside of Viridian City we finally made it to the Forest. Lucky for me Nitro didn't make too many stops.

"Lets be careful and try not to get lost." Nitro said surprising Traft. "It's a natural maze."

"You've been in before?" Nitro didn't respond as he walked ahead of Traft forcing him to catch up.

Wow, the trees are so big that the sun barley shines through.

"Ahh I love this." Nirto said looking up with his eyes shut smiling. "That sun always bugs my skin, being here has always made me feel more... comfortable." Is.. is Nitro smiling?

"Yeah the shade is nice I guess." Nitro took off his trench coat.

Ahhh that makes sense why he wears that now, he's always trying to avoid the sun. That's why the only time I saw him take it off was later in the day when the sun was going down.

Out of nowhere an Injured Mightyena came stumbling out from some bushes.

"What the hell!?" Traft ran towards it with Nitro following. "Shit it's leg looks all burnt up." Nitro pulled out a potion and sprayed it's leg and paw.

"They you go... strange."

"What is it?"

"Mightyena don't live in this Forest, and not just this forest they don't even live in Kanto."

"So you're saying.."

"Must be a trainers." Traft pulled out a Pokeball.

"Only one way to find out." Traft tapped the Pokeball on Mightyena and it flew inside, both Nitro and Traft's eyes widened as it happened. After a few seconds though it broke free and shook it's head and appeared startled, Traft bent down close to it.

"Hey, hey now calm down. I didn't mean to startle you."

"If it's not a trainers then it was most definitely abandoned by one." Nirto said as he clenched his fist and put his coat back on. "Come on the trainer might still be around here."

"Wait if he or she abandoned it whats the point of find him or her.." Nitro pulled out a Pokeball in front of his face and looked at it.

"Because they need to be taught a lesson." Nitro appears to be angry... I've never seen him angry before or show that much emotion in general.

"Alright so whats your plan."

"Follow me I know a short cut close to the exit, we can start from there and go down." Nitro bolted through what appeared to be random bushes, Traft followed.

Damn does he actually know where he's going.. it just seems we just cut through some bushes randomly how will this work? Surprising Mightyena is actually following us, I wonder...

Traft ran into a branch sticking out, Nitro turned around to see what happened.

"Oh yeah be careful around here nature is kinda a dick sometimes, serves us right though tearing through them." Mightyena licked Traft ear to see if he was okay.

"Oh thanks..." Traft said as he wiped the slobber from his face.

"It's a kind hearted Pokemon, it didn't deserve what happened to it... come on lets hurry up."

"Right." Traft got up.

* * *

They went through the forest till they reached the end where the forest breaks off right out of Pewter City.

"Wow that really was some short cut we already made it in less than a day, how did you know about it?"

"Not important." Nitro was looked around and pulled out a Pokeball. "Honchkrow look around for any trainers near by."

"A Honchkrow huh?" Traft scanned it with his Pokedex and it said: **If one utters a deep cry, many Murkrow gather quickly. For this, it is called "Summoner of Night."**Honchkrow nodded and flew away.

"To abandon your own Pokemon... unforgivable..." Nirto said under his breath.

"What if you don't find Mightyena's trainer..."

"We'll find it." Nitro said quickly back, Honchkrow came flying back circling over them. "He found something, come on and follow me!"

"Right!" They went through some more bushes to find a man with two Pidgeot in separate cages. As they arrived Mightyena hid behind them, the man noticed them.

"What are you two brats doing here? Huh? Mightyena!? I thought I got ride of you, you worthless trash. Or did you finally grow a backbone and decided you're man enough to do this job." Nitro's eyes widened.

"You're a poacher..."

"What's it to you, now scram I'm busy."

"So you can just abandon Pokemon like that." Nitro said looking at the ground.

"I can do whatever the hell I want." Nitro looked right up at him angrily.

"Do you even understand how that feels like! To have someone just give you up!" Nitro slowly walked towards him. "The pain that it can cause..." He pulled out a Pokeball and pointed it at the man.

"I challenge you."

"Really? So a little shit like you wants to challenge me?" He said with a smug grin.

"Take out your Pokemon you pathetic excuse for a human being."

"Hmmp." The poacher grunted as he crossed his arms.

"I done with talking! I'm gonna make you regret the day you became a poacher!" The mans smug grin went away and was replaced with an angered one.

"I'm going to rip you apart punk." He took out a Pokeball. "I'm not only just going to beat you, you should have just walked away when you saw me. Consider your Pokemon mine." Nitro threw his Pokeball.

"Gengar!" The poacher tossed his Pokeball in the air and caught it.

"Go Houndoom!" When Houndoom came out Mightyena hide behind Trafts leg. Traft turned around to look at Mightyena as he noticed it.

Huh? Whats with Mightyena? Wait... when we first saw Mightyena he was hurt.. it was a burn. Trafts eyes flashed with anger as he looked right at the poacher.

"No.. he did not do that.." Traft bent down to Mightyena. "Look here Mightyena... I'm going to make sure you're safe. That Houndoom will never hurt you again." Traft pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Houndoom and it said:**If you are burned by the flames it shoots from its mouth, the pain will never go away.**

"No..." Traft looked at Mightyena as it was licking that paw where it was burnt. Traft looked over at the battle.

"Houndoom use Dark Pulse! Show this brat true fear!"

"You can't scare a Gengar! Get up in the air and dodge it!" Gengar flew up in the air and drifted away from his attack. "Alright now use Hypnosis!"

"Get out the way Houndoom!"

"No you wont!" Gengars Hypnosis landed.

"Stupid kid!" Houndoom slowly drifted asleep trying to fight it but failed.

"I'll show you true darkness, that is true fear! Use Nightmare Gengar!" Houndoom began to twitch and grunt in it's sleep.

"What have you done!" The man began to run towards Nirto, Mightyena tackled him to the ground. Traft came from behind and placed his foot on his chest and pointed his Pokeball at him.

"You're not going anywhere." The man began struggle. "Damn it! Karp hold him down for me." Traft brought out Karp and he used his tail to hold him down. Nitro went over to the two Pidgeot and had Gengar break their cages and they both flew off.

"Thank you... both of you.. I didn't expect him to come running at me like that."

"Hey no problem." Traft said as he petted Mightyena.

"I'll use my Pokegear and call the police."

"Hey.. Nitro."

"What is it?"

"You got pretty intense back there, everything alright?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine, just my past catching up to me. Lets leave it at that."

"Yeah, whatever you say."

The police showed up at took the poacher away, In all honesty I am curious about Nitro was talking about but it's his business not mine. I'm not about to force him to do anything.

Mightyena was still standing beside Traft.

"He seems to like you, you know." Nitro was back to his emotionless self.

"You think so."

"I have no doubts appearing in my mind really." Thats a weird what of saying that...

"Why not take him with you, you need more Pokemon don't you?" Traft's eyes widened and then looked right at Mightyena.

"So what do you think? Wanna tag along with me?"

"Mightyena looked in Trafts eyes and nodded."

"Sounds good to me." Traft took out an empty Pokeball and tapped Mightyena on the head and it flew in. It shook for awhile till it beeped.

"Welcome to the team." Traft said as he picked up the Pokeball on the ground.

* * *

We left Viridian Forest with a bad taste in our mouths, that poacher just seemed so evil. Are there really that bad of people out there?


End file.
